Who says being different is bad?
by shinobi-sakura213
Summary: My parents are away, they tell me not to get into trouble, but how can i not? Im Sakura,a wolf, a hyperactive skater/goth who loves to speak her mind and not to mention my awesome friends, but who's this new person i find? is he a friend? a foe? or a love
1. whos that?

_Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!_

_Beep beep _

"Aurgh." She said as she tossed and turned in her bed with the sun shining right on her face. She was once a preppy, weak type of girl who wasn't really interested in anything. Now 16 years old, she was more of a strong gothy, punk rocker who didn't let anyone push her around.

She looked up and threw a pillow at her opponent (the sun) to no avail.

"Go away." She muttered from under her other pillow. "I want to sleep."

After throwing her other pillow at the clock, then chucking it at the window, she stepped out of bed and turned on her radio. Today was yet the beginning of another high school year. She stretched and headed for the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, brushing her long pink hair, and then putting her clothes on, a black studded skirt, striped leggings, a black and grey striped tank top, a black and white headband, fishnet arm warmers, 2 belts and combat boots , she hurried into the kitchen. Quickly she grabbed the first thing she saw, toast, and ran out the door.

"Okay! I'm heading out!" she yelled at her parents who were still upstairs.

She heard a muffled, "Alright."

She ran to school. It wasn't that far, only 3 blocks from her house. She swung her bag over her shoulder and made it to the courtyard.

"Sakura!" she heard her name being called out and she turned to see Tenten. Tenten had dark brown hair that was always held up in two buns, she wore a pink shirt and white capri pants.

"Tenten-chan! Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" Sakura yelled and hugged Tenten.

Suddenly she felt a huge tackle hug behind her, she turned and saw Hinata. Hinata had once very short blackish purplish hair but now it was fairly long. She usually wore a thin jacket and jeans, when she was younger she was very shy and stuttered alot.

"You've been glomped!" she yelled as Sakura and Tenten laughed.

"Sakura-chan why weren't you here over the summer?" asked Hinata "If you knew how bored we were without you-

"Wait," Sakura cut in.

"Hinata-chan! Your Not Stuttering!!" Sakura yelled wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah, I was practicing really hard with Neji-nii san and it worked out!" She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah Sakura," Tenten began, "I wanted to ask if you were coming to Hinatas' sweet 16 party?" (Hinata is the middle b-day Sakura is already 16 both Tenten and Hinata are still 15)

"Well Of Course!" Sakura said.

"Yay!" They both yelled.

"But hey still need to throw _your _party Sakura-chan." Tenten said.

"No, it's ok you guys, you don't need to throw me a party." Sakura said forcing a smile.

"C'mon Sakura we don't _need_ to, we just _want_ to, that's all, PLEASE!" Tenten said as she kneeled down and put her hands together.

Sakura let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll think about it."

"ALRIGHT!" Hinata and Tenten yelled in unison.

"HEY! I said I would _think_ about it! I never agreed to anything!" Sakura yelled, but by that time Tenten and Hinata were gone.

The bell rang and the all ran inside the huge school, Jutsu High.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called as she caught up with her friends, "What classes did you get?"

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten showed each other their schedules and screamed.

"We all have the same schedules oh yeah!! That's awesome!!" The yelled in unison

They paused for two seconds and started to laugh.

_RING RING_

"Well there's the bell, lets get to class." Sakura said grabbing her books.

"Alright, who do we have now?" asked Tenten

"Um…1st period Language with Kakashi, 2nd period Science with Shizune, Break, 3rd period Math with Asuma, 4th period Lunch, and Art with Kurenai."

'Riiing' went the bell again.

"Oh we should hurry." Said Sakura

"Okay let's go." "It's Kakashi's class right?" Tenten asked pointing the way.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Yelled Hinata.

They ran into the classroom where almost all the seats were taken exept forr three in the back of the class.

"Oh, well I think we should come earlier next time." Sakura said with a frown.

"As long as we're not loud, we can talk as much as we want."

"Good point Hinata." Sakura said as they walked to the back.

"Good morning class." Said Kakashi. He had silver hair that stuck out, and a mask that covered his whole face except for his right eye.

"Lets take role." He said

"Sakura!"

"Huh? What?"

"Say here"

"Oh right here"

"Neji!"

"Here"

Sakura looked over at her old friend. Neji was Sakuras best friend and Hinatas cousin. he looked over and waved his hand a bit.

"Tenten!"

"I'm here!" she yelled with a smile.

"Hinata!"

"Here"

"Naruto!"

"Here! Believe it! Hey Sakuraaaaa-Chaaan!" he yelled waving his arms in the air. "Oh hi Naruto, long time no see." _'I guess he is still his old loud self' _smiled inner Sakura. Kakashi only looked at them and continued.

"Gaara!" he let out a low grumble.

"Ino!"

"Present!" Sakura got up from her seat. "Holy Skittles Ino! I thought you weren't coming to this school anymore! "nope my parents changed their minds." "

Oh my gosh! That's great!" Ino and Sakura had stopped their rivalry so they were once again the best of friends. "Okay well that's everyone!" Kakashi yelled out, then he sat at his desk and started to read his book, Icha Icha Paradise. Every now and then he let out small giggles and a blush appeared across his cheeks. "I cant believe he still reads that book." Sakura whispered to Hinata." He almost never took it out last year." "Yeah well you how

Kakashi-sensei is." Tenten whispered to both of them. Even though Sakura was talking to her friends she eventually became bored and fell asleep. The sound of the bell woke her up and she jumped. Soon Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino were headed to their next classes. The whole day was pretty much the same, going to classes, bailing Naruto out of trouble and so on. They finally went home. "Oh Man! I hate school." Sakura yelled stretching.

"Tell me about it," Ino agreed "Neway, Sakura we were gonna have a sleep over party at my house. You wanna come?"

"Uh…yeah sure, when is it?"

"In about 2 weeks." Ino smiled

Sakura sweat dropped. "Couldn't you have told me 1 week before? Why tell me this early, you know I have nothing to do."

"Yeah but with you, you can't be too careful."

Sakura sighed.

I walked inside and noticed a note on the kitchen table it read:

"_Sakura we had to leave on a sudden business trip. Food is in the fridge and please try to behave, which means no mobs. And don't try any of your 'experiments'. We love you and we'll be back in a week._

_P.S. Don't destroy the house either._

_Love, Mom and Dad"_

"Hmph. They make it sound as if I always make trouble."

"_Ya know you sorta do, remember the time when you went to the mall with Hinata?"_

"_hmm…"_

_--_flashback—

"_Ok so where do you wanna go now Sakura."_

"_Nya I dunno, why don't we just go to the food court?"_

"_Otay."_

_We were walking toward the line when we saw a lady with a huge butt, I mean Huge!_

"_Sigh, you see Hinata…Liposuction doesn't fix everything."_

_Of course I said it loud, so what? People need to know the truth and they say the truth hurts._

"_Excuse Me Young Lady! What did you just say?!"_

"_Oh wow shes deaf too Hinata."_

_Oh ho ho when I saw that ladies face she was RED! Hahaha! Then she called the security gaurds (cry baby) then when they came after us we Ran and I mean RAN!_

"_Run Hinata Run! The popos are gaining on us!"_

_--_end flashback—

"Hahahaha!! Oh man that was priceless!"

"_Sigh…I swear you are gonna get shot one of these days."_

"Grr! I never asked you did I?!"

"_Nooo…but I answered anyway…hey I forgot how did you guys get away?"_

"Are you sure you're my inner?? For the love of pocky you should know out of all people me and Hinata changed remember?"

"_Oh yeah you and Hinata are werewolves."_

"Doy! And its not just us Naruto can change into a fox."

"_Yeah…are you ever gonna tell anyone else?"_

"Nah I'll only tell the person I fall in love with…which will never happen."

"Hey did you hear that?"

"_Yeah it sounded like a wolf. Who is it Naruto or Hinata?_

"That's the point…it's neither of them."

Sup People! Haha sorry the first chapter sucked! Its my first time! And btw the whole liposuction part really did happen lol neway I'll update soon…but if you didn't like the first chap cuz it was boring or cuz you didn't like because…well you don't like it then don't read the second chap! Buahahaha!!! Read and Review


	2. new kid and the toaster

(a/n Whee! Second Chap! Yes I will keep trying thank you for the ppls that reviewed and Mayan I did put a little line thing to show it was an authors note only it didn't show up, but thanks for telling me anyway

Disclaimer: Nope Nope I don't Own Naruto)

"_Ok so what are you gonna do?"_

"I'm gonna see who or what it is of course!"

"_Ok then go and be a dork and kill yourself!"_

"I'm not gonna die! How rude!"

"_Oh just go already…dork."_

"Dynamic Dork Away!"

The change was quick as the moon light hit her skin. Her tail and ears grew out and as well as her pink and black fur. Her jade eyes piercing the night, as she howled. She jumped out of her window and started running toward the woods her sense of smell and hearing taking in everything. She heard the howl again and made a sharp turn. She stopped in her tracks as she saw another wolf about her age staring at the moon.

"_OoOo he is Fine!"_

"Shut up! What the hell is he doing here?"

"_Who cares! Go talk to him!"_

"No stop being an idiot!"

"_Ow ow he is so cute!"_

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" she said out loud.

"Meep!" she looked around for something to hide in.

"Must stay quiet must stay quiet. He couldn't have heard me right? Right."

"Are you talking to yourself?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and my face bumped into his.

"GAH!!" I swiped him with my paw.

"What the hell?!" he yelled

"I should be saying that! What are you doing here?!"

"Wha-? You tell me!"

"Why should I? I live here!"

"Hn."

We sat in silence for at least 2 minutes.

I growled.

"He tilt his head to the side and gasped."

I blinked, "What?"

"YOU'RE A WOLF!"

I fell over anime style, "NO DUH! MR. OBVIOUS!"

"Ehh…sorry, I just never met another one like me…that's all."

I just stared

"You know you're not the only one here who can change, 2 of my friends can."

"Hn."

"Alrighty then. What's your name by the way? Mines Sakura."

"I'm Sasuke."

"Hm…ok Saucy so what were you doing just staring at the moon like that?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Yeah Saucy I know, now answer my question."

"I wasn't doing anything special I just like looking at it." He growled

"I see…"

We sat in an awkward silence and I noticed that he was now staring at a random tree, there was no point for my staying there so I left.

"Well I'll see you around then Saucy."

"Grr! My name is Sasuke!"

"Fine _Sasuke."_

I heard him growl as I ran off, I only laughed.

I got home and took a shower, put on my pjs and fell asleep.

The next morning I noticed that it was unusually quiet. "Mmm…that stupid clock is gonna go off any second." I thought but then I remembered the murder I had committed the other morning, and I shot up and looked around, and saw my watch. "Crap! It's 7:50 school starts at 8!"

I was up and out the door in 2 minutes flat I ran across the street and saw a car speeding right toward me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly and the car was 2 inches away. I saw that he had black and blue hair and that it was spiked…hehe…chicken butt hair cut.

"Look where you're going next time you bastard!" I kicked the car and ran off.

I made it into the classroom 30 seconds before the bell rang and I let my head drop to my desk. "Oow." I mumbled

I heard Kakashi come in "Class we have a new student today."

"Urg can my day get any worse?" I thought to myself

"Will you come in?"

I heard several girls awe and coo I wasn't interested.

"My name is Sasuke." I twitched and looked up…it was the butt-munch that almost ran me over!

I stood up and wacked him upside the head. I could feel the fan girls glare at me.

"You're that sorry ass good for nothing that almost ran me over!"

"And you're that loud mouth idiot who dents peoples cars!"

"I dented it? Hahahaha! Good!"

"Why you!"

We glared at each other for a good 5 minutes before Kakashi cut in.

"As much as I love seeing you two fight can we continue?"

"Hmph." I walked back to my desk and sat down.

He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out.

Unfortunately during the next classes the teachers so happened to assign seats and even worse I was with Sasuke.

The days went on and it was finally time for Christmas Break!

My parents said that they wouldn't be coming home for the holidays and I was really disappointed.

My curiosity took advantage of me that day and I had an idea.

"I wonder what would happen if I put bread in the toaster and duct tape the opening shut so the toast can't pop out?"

"I really shouldn't….should I?"

"_Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

And I did I got my supplies and put it into action.

I didn't want to wait. So I got my phone and went upstairs. I called Hinata and forgot about my time bomb downstairs.

"Haha did he seriously almost run you over?"

"Yes! And it's not funny!"

"No it really was, you guys sounded like a married couple, the way you were arguing."

"Hinata! No!"

"Ok ok I'll stop, by the way where were you last night I called and you didn't pick up?"

"Oh yeah, I changed that night I heard howling outside and I found another wolf there."

"Really did you ask his name."

"Yeah it was Sasuke."

" Sakura what if that was the same guy?!"

"Pfft I don't care he's a piece of jerky anyway."

"OoOo do you like him?"

"What the-? Of course not!"

"Ok geez ya don't have to bite my head off."

"Hmph."

"Well anyway when are you coming over, we're waiting for you."

"Nani?"

"Oh my gosh, did you forget Inos sleep over?"

"Crum! Gomenasai!"

I sniffed the air and it smelled weird.

"Ne? Sakura are you okay?"

"Hm…I smell smoke."

"Sakura…?"

It took me a little over 5 seconds to realize what happened.

"OH MY GOTH! The toaster ish on fire!"

"Shoes! Sakura!"

"Shoes?"

"Yes shoes and socks are good for the souls of your feet. NOW GO!"

"Ay Ay capitan!"

I ran down stairs and yes my experiment had worked, the toaster was dead. I ran to it and unplugged it. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Is this what you do in your spare time? Destroying kitchen appliances?"

He caught me off guard and chucked the mutilated toaster at his head. Luckily he had the reflexes of a cat…a dead one that is and it hit him square on the forehead. And I was on the floor laughing my head off.

"Ow that really hurt you know!"

"You deserved it stalker!"

"How am I a stalker! You're the one that was staring at me in the woods!"

"Aha but that is not the point the point is that you are the stalker! What are you doing in my house anyway?"

He didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"I smelled the smoke so I came over."

"_Oo Oo he cares about you how cute!"_

"Hmph well now you know that I am obviously fine so you can leave."

He was starting to climb out the window.

"Oh Sakura?"

"What?"

"I know your fine…physically, But Defiantly Not MENTALY POOR TOASTER!"

"Well then!" I walked over and slammed the window in his face cauisinf him to fall off the still onto the ground 3 feet below.

"Ow I landed on the toaster!"

I opened the window.

"Good for you Stalker!"

"I am not a-"

I closed the window and headed back upstairs.

"Hinata?"

"You forgot about me!"

"No I didn't."

"Well then did your house burn down?"

"No but Sasuke was in my kitchen."

"Kya! Wow what did you do?! Tell me everything!"

"Now you're sounding like one of those Barbie clones."

"Hehe so what did you do?"

"I threw the toaster at him and knocked him out of the window."

There was a pause….

And we both started laughing

"Otay…hehehe….so are you coming over..hehe." She was trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah I'll be over there before you can say Habalabashalabaladingdong."

"Shalahala wha-?"

"Bye." I hung up

I went through my drawers and got my pjs and clothes as well as all the hygienic stuff. I put it all into a back pack, got my key and walked out the door. I changed again and ran as fast as a could. I finally got to Inos house with my back pack in my mouth. I pressed the door bell with my muzzle and waited. Hinata answered the door and stroked my fur.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten, Temari, and Ino called out, I yipped with delight. I went into Inos bathroom and changed back and put on my pjs, black and purple pj pants and a black shirt that read "Life's Short, Live Sweet."

"Okay!" Ino called out "lets get this party started!"

It was gonna be a party, a very….interesting one too…

A/N: otay was that better? Neway thanks to the ppls who have read and reviewed! Keywords for the next chap are: Movie, prank, violence, Truth or Dare

Ja Ne!


	3. Don't Give Saku Sugar!

**a/n Whoo! 3 reviews in one day! I know for some of you it's not that impressive but for me it is! Thank you so much Devil Hinata, sasusaku-lover-forever, for reviewing and adding it to your favs! Thanks to you too Mayan and Inu-ru831! Ahem anyway I've added some new keywords: Sugar high, karaoke, scary stories and dun dun dun The Dare!**

**Disclaimer" I don't own Naruto!**

The girls had just finished unpacking, and they were suddenly bored.

"Why don't we watch some t.v.? There's gotta be something good on." Sakura said grabbing the remote.

She browsed threw the channels with lightning speed and the other girls noticed that she wasn't even looking at the screen she was staring blindly at the flashing light of the remote whenever she clicked a button.

"Okay Saku I think you should give me the remote now." Hinata said reaching for the remote.

She noticed that she was making her way toward her and the remote. She grabbed it tighter and growled at her.

"Gasp! Bad Saku! No growling!" then…then… she sprayed her with water!

"_My dearest friend sprayed me with water oh the inhumanity!" _

"Nuuuu! What have you done? I'm melting! I'm- OoOo."

She had found the worlds' greatest show…"The World's Scariest Explosions: Caught on Tape!"

The girls sweat dropped "Sakura should we really let you watch this?"

"YES!"

Sakura ran into the kitchen to get some water. She walked back inside and noticed that Hinata was in her seat.

She put the glass down and ran toward her. "Parka get off of my couch!" She yelled.

She stared at Sakura blankly like she didn't get a word she had just said.

"Of off my couch!"

"No it's my couch I was here first!"

"Get off!"

"Hisssssssssss!!!"

That was it I attacked! I grabbed the blanket and pulled her off, she hit the ground with a thud.

I quickly regained my spot and crawled under the pillows, satisfied and Hinata simply glared.

The show, oh the show was ever inspiring, the booms the crashes the fire! Once it ended I had twinkles in my eyes.

"Hm…hey you guys?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we watch a movie!"

"Great idea!" we all yelled in unison

"What movies do you have Ino?" I tilt my head.

"Just a bunch of old scary ones."

"Well tell us some of them!"

"Otay then, um…Wolfman, Dracula, Chucky."

"Chucky!!!!" **(a/n did I spell it right?)**

Afterward Ino, Sakura, and Temari ran into the kitchen.

"Hey where's the popcorn?! Hinata asked, "Who has it?!"

"Ino-pig has it!"

"No I don't forehead girl! I don't even know where it is!"

"How do you not know where your own food is?!"

Then Temari walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"Temari!" we yelled.

"What? I don't want to watch that movie and movie-popcornno movie! "NO way No How Nuh Uh!" Cried Temari.

"Why not?"

"Do you what happened last time I saw that movie? I had nightmares for weeks mostly cause Kankuro keeps his damn puppets in my room!"

"C'mon Temari it'll be fine," Hinata assured "its just a movie and you can sit in the middle."

Temari sighed,"I don't want to but fine." She sat down. And I put in the movie and turned off the lights.

----Outside the house----

"Are you sure the sleepover is today Kiba?"

"For the Billionth time Yes Naruto!"

"Shhh! Jeez can you guys be any louder?" whispered Neji

"Well then tell the Mutt to be nice to me!"

"Naruto if you want your ass kicked so badly, just ask nicely and I'll be more than happy to!"

"Shut UP!!"

"Naruto! Kiba! If this is gonna work we got to be quiet, you can rip each others heads off afterward!" said Shikamaru, clearly annoyed.

"BAHAHAHA! This is gonna be great, the girls wont see it coming." Laughed Naruto.

"Kiba?" asked Neji, "can you see what movie they're watching?"

Kiba leaned back and forth, "Nope but I'm sure Akamaru can sneak around and find out, right boy?"

"Yip Yip!"

"Alright Akamaru!" Naruto Yelled, "Go my pet, Go and do My bidding! BuaBuaBuahahahaha!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yip!"

"What? I'm getting in the mood okay?"

The other boys sweat dropped.

----Inside----

The movie was getting scarier and scarier by the minute but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen! Every time Chucky appeared and killed someone we would scream, I hid under my mountain of pillows and actually threw a pillow at the t.v. a few times, can you blame me!

"Uh…guys it's getting kinda hot I'm gonna open a window." Said Ino getting up.

"Why? So you have an excuse to not watch the movie?!" I yelled out

"No!"

"Suuuuuure."

She walked over and opened the window and a gust of wind blew in. "Meep! Cold!"

We all laughed.

---outside---

Akamaru came back and the boys were eager to know.

"Well Akamaru?" Kiba asked.

"Yip! Yip!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! This is gonna work out great!"

"Why Kiba Tell us!" the boys cried in unison

"It's Chucky!"

The boys laughed evilly.

"Ok well Kankuro."

"Yeah?"

"Time to go to work!"

"Um…Naruto?"

" Nani? What Kankuro?"

"What if the plan doesn't go so well and we get caught?" Kankuro was obviously worried.

"Nah don't worry it's a fool proof plan and its too dark for anyone no notice that its Cro."

"Yeah but I heard that girls can see and notice things other people cant, it's like…they got a sixth sense or something."

"Ehh…you're crazy." Naruto was getting nervous since he knew better than anyone how hard Sakura could hit when she was angry.

Kankuro whimpered and sighed, "Fine but what's the signal gonna be?"

"Kiba cut in, "Just wait for Akamaru's howl, once you hear it send Cro in."

"Roger that!"

---inside---

We were all curled up together on the couch, and the woman in the movie was hiding in a closet, nothing could be heard but the gasps she was letting out. "Ah! Did you hear that?!" Temari cried out. "It sounded like something howling!"

"Calm down Temari, it was just a dog." I said

-Kankuros Puppet made its way into the house through the open window, Stealthily making its way toward the already terrified and paranoid girls.

As Chucky burst threw the closet door with a knife, Cro pounced.-

I sensed something behind me and I turned around and started screaming and so did the other girls. We were running like hell! Ino rammed head on into me. "OW!" We cried in unison. Tenten was running in circles and Hinata crashed into a wall. I noticed that Temari was staring blindly at whatever it was, she looked like she was in shock, but then her eyes looked like they were on fire.

"IT'S CRO!!!!" she snarled.

That's when all of us stopped in our tracks, our fear completely replaced my Pure Rage! We walked slowly toward and now defenseless puppet and we attacked it, ripping it limb from limb showing no mercy!

--outside--

Kankuro stood motionless as he realized what had happened to his precious puppet."

Naruto tilt his head and the other boys stared, "Hey what's wrong?"

Kankuro turned and Naruto could see the pure fear in his eyes.

"Th-they k-killed Cro!" he sputtered.

The boys were now terrified.

"Crap! Run!" Neji yelled

But before they could make their escape, they noticed 4 very angry girls standing in front of them.

The boys cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Their screams of pain could be heard throughout the town.

After we were done with them they were on the ground twitching. "H-have mercy…" Naruto studdered.

"Shut Up!" I yelled as I kicked him.

"Sakura Don't!"

"Why Hinata?!"

Tenten said, "Cause if they die we will be the first suspects!"

"Crum! You're right!"

"Lets take them inside." Ino commented.

"Good idea." Naruto said.

I went to close the door and noticed a figure leaning against a tree. "Who are you?" I called out."

"Hi Sakura, aren't I invited?"

It was Sasuke!

I had an idea on how to get revenge on the boys…one word.

I smiled, "Sure Sasuke, come on in."

I grabbed him and sat him on the couch. "Girls! We have another victim!"

The girls smirked, "Well then Karaoke Time!" We yelled.

The boys faces went blank, "and you know what's even better?"

Ino was enjoying this I could tell "We get to pick the songs!"

We grabbed Naruto and we put him on the coffee table. We giggled "Okay, We found one!" Naruto was given the microphone and he stared.

"No Way! I'm Not Singing That!"

We glared

"Ok OK!"

_I love you, you love me we're a great big happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss fro—_Naruto fell off the Table! " NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" we were having fun with this! The rest of the boys came up except Sasuke. (a/n Aww) I love giving Sasuke a hard time, "Hey girls you wanna here my all time favorite song?"

"Yeah."

"Check this out!

_I'm Bringin' Sasuke back! And all the sound ninja don't know how to act, he thinks he's special when the girls attack! Dirty Fake you see this hair gel baby Its your fate!"_

Everyone except Sasuke Burst out laughing, Sasuke gave me the death glare, and I just smirked.

"Okay guys time for scary stories!" Ino cried out.

"Whee! The best part!" I smiled, "I'm Going first!"

"Okay Saku go for it."

"Alright, ahem…There once was a boy, his name was…Saucy." Sasuke twitched.

"He also had a chicken butt hair cut, the boy thought himself high and mighty because the girls always chased him and because was a good fighter but there was one thing that he could never defeat and that was…" everyone moved closer, I spurt out. "The mutilated toaster of doom!"

"You Little!" Sasuke tackled me.

"No! Get it off! Get it off!" I screamed.

"I got a story!" yelled Hinata, Sasuke finally stopped.

"It's kinda like a mini story though."

"Okay."

"There is this little girl, she was killed when her roof collapsed and she was trapped and she died of starvation. She has no eyes, but she does have little red dots in place of them, they say that she waits 'til you're asleep then she comes and eats your feet!"

I sneaked away and went under the mountain of blankets and pillows that everyone was now under. I made a little crying sound and grabbed Hinata's feet.

"I will eat your Feets!! Nyar!" I cried out.

Hinata Screamed and hit me.

"Baka! Sakura!"

"Ow." I said rubbing my head.

Ino was laughing, "But you know what's the scariest thing in the world? Sakura when she has sugar."

The girls paused and nodded.

"That's not true. There are plenty of other things scarier than that."

-Sasuke was curious so he decided to try something out, and the other boys and girls were tired of seeing Sasuke and Sakura fight so they had an idea-

"Yeah ok, so then who wants to play Truth or Dare?" asked Naruto

"We Do!" the girls yelled.

I could tell something was up, besides the fact that they left me and Sasuke alone so everyone else could 'talk'. When they came back they had mischievous looks on their faces.

"I'll go first." Said Sasuke

"Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to eat 2 spoonfuls of pure sugar." He smirked

Everyone grew silent and I was taken aback, but I wasn't about to back down, I went to the kitchen, grabbed a spoon and a cup of sugar. I put the sugar in my mouth and smiled.

"Ha! That all you got?"

**(Ok since Sakura is gonna be completely out of it I'll narrate until she comes back to her senses )**

Just then Sakura stopped talking completely and her head drooped down. This is what the others were waiting for, and poor Sasuke had no idea what was about to happen.

"Sakura?" he asked, poking her.

"Hehehe…"

This was not was he was expecting. Suddenly she jumped up and squealed.

"SQUEE!!!!!" she glomped Sasuke and ruffled his hair, he was completely shocked. She then went to Neji and Shikamaru and started braiding their hair.

"OMG BECKY I WANT TOASTER STRUDDLES!"

Sasuke just stared at her blankly not knowing if he should run or if he should just stay there and hope that she didn't see him.

"HinatachanIwantfoodfeedme!Howboutsomecookies!orwhatabouttoasttoastisgood!doyoulikeorangeidontorangeisyuckyandwharaboutpickles?oooooopurplepicklesyoulikepurpledontyouhinatailikebluuuuuuuuuue!" Sakura had completely lost her mind.

That's when the plan came into action. "Sakura?" Temari asked, "do you want to play the game?"

"Game? A Game? I love games! And you know what you know what? I always wanted to see… The Little Mermaid!"

"Ok well all you got to is answer Dare when I ask you ok?"

"OK OK OK!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeeeeess?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!! Do I win now?!" she asked.

"No now you got to do what we dare you."

"UH-HUH?!"

Everyone said it at the same time,

"Sakura we dare you too…"

**(A/N- Wow this one is looooong! Haha sorry if it wasn't that good, **

_**Are you gonna apologized every time your done with a chap? **_**No! Until I get more reviews I will not be silenced!! Muahahaha! K keywords for the next chapter are: Kiss, More violence, trouble and punishment, and maybe just maybe surfacing feelings but more reviews I get the better the story will be Promise!**

**Saku over and Out!**


	4. Oh the potato troubles

Sooooooo sorry I havnt updated!!!! But it wasn't my fault first my laptop died then… I got the other one fixed and it didn't have the word processor! Any way yeah so here!

I don't own Naruto!!

Everyone said it at the same time,

"We dare you to… kiss Sasuke." Then they all smiled.

"OKAY!" Sakura yelled.

It took a while before Sasuke could process what they had just said. "You want her to do what!? I am not gonna kiss tha-" but before Sasuke could protest any more Sakura already had her lips pressed to his. Then something happened that no one else could have expected. His wolf ears and his tail popped straight out and he turned a crimson red.

"I win! I win! I win!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"Wow he can change too? I wouldn't have expected that." Naruto said with a blank face. (of course) no one was as surprised as some people wouldve thought. Everyone stayed up a while longer counting that now it was 2:30 am they decided to go to sleep. Naruto was sleeping in the sleeping bag 5 feet from Sakura, (she passed out about 2 minutes before Sasuke did) he couldn't sleep and he got up and dragged Sasuke off the couch and put him right next to Sakura. He changed into his fox form and curled up on the couch.

_The next morning dun __dun__dun_

"Hmm… I'm warm…" Sakura said as she moved closer to a warm "thing". Sasuke was noticing the same thing so he moved closer to "it". Suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed, Sasuke didn't even know! "Get off! Get off Get off! You perv!" he had his arm around my waist the perv and what was he doing on my side of the floor?!!!

"Huh? Ow!" I grabbed the nearest thing, I dictionary and wacked him.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled as if he didn't know!

"My floor! Get off!" I hit him again.

He only barely noticed what I was talking about.

"What?! How'd I end up on the floor?!"

"Don't play dumb with me!" then I heard muffled footsteps.

"Don't move another step!"

I turned around and there they stood, my so called Friends trying to escape. "You did this didn't you?!" I yelled stomping over to them.

"N-no we Didn't! we swear!" Hinata said.

I couldn't believe that she was lying to me… I snapped I grabbed every last dictionary I could find and I threw them as hard as I could and lucky each hit their mark! I noticed something… "Where's Naruto?" and there he was sleeping like nothing was happening! I grabbed the little good for nothing and threw him out the window! He crashed into a tree as I threw a lamp at him.

Everyone started to run through the door. I grabbed my shoes but… as I tried to pull them on… they… the little tag.. it ripped off! "Noooo! Why?! It was so young!" I ran out of the house and headed to mine. I sat in my room… staring at my now dead shoe tag… can I create a black out with a potatoe?... why a horrible way to go! Oh well!

I got up and headed over to the store. There was a bum next to the stores entrance. I didn't even notice that I hadn't brushed my hair or anything.

"Are you drunk?" he asked… How Rude!!

"Are you a bum?" I asked, he just stared at me.

"What are you staring at you Jerk!?" then I ran into the store.

I went through the aisles until I found it, oh I could hear the halleluiah chorus. Before me stood the object that will lead to my dream, the potato, but before I could grab the biggest one I grabbed someone's hand instead, I looked up.

"Sasuke?" I didn't notice him, and I blushed… I can't believe that I just did that! I let go right away.

"what the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him, "and gimme! That's mine!" I took the potato.

"Well I overheard that you were gonna do another experiment." I started at him

"And again I say Stalker!" the people around us turned their heads. He covered my mouth.

"Sakura! Shush!"

"Grr! Don't touch me I'll bit ya!"

"Fine just shush ok?"

"Hmph fine then." Afterward I paid, well Sasuke paid, I started to head back to my house when I noticed that he was following me.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"No. why?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm making sure that you won't do something stupid, what were you gonna do with a potato again? Uh… CREATE A BLACKOUT?!" he frowned

"Yeah."

"How can you take it so lightly? How the hell were you gonna do it anyway?"

"Well since you ask. You know that big power plant 2 blocks from my house?"

He looked worried, "Yeah?"

"Well I was planning to hop the fence and throw the potato in the main power box."

"WHAT?!" I had no idea he would take it so seriously, he pushed me into a wall and put his hands on either side of my shoulders. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THAT! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!"

I glared at him, "I don't need someone like you telling me what I should or shouldn't do! And since when do you care what I do?!"

That got to him, he backed up. And said nothing.

"Ok well not that the butt munch has stopped talking I'm going home." I turned and started to walk back. I got to my house and put the potato on the counter. I turned on the tv but when I turned around and it was gone. I heard I muffled laugh. I looked over the counter.

"RAWR!"

"EEP!" I fell back. "what the Hell! HInata!"

She was laughing, "Oh that was awesome! Hahaha!"

"HInata! Gimme my potato!"

She ran up to my room and I tackled her. We were both fighting on the bed over the potato when she pushed me off and I landed on a tape dispenser.

"OW!! WHY?!"

"Cause your life stinks! That's why!"

That was it I changed into my wolfie form and attacked!

"Ahhh! Ok ok Sakura I'm sorry!"

I stopped in my tracks, "Gasp you are?!"

Then I saw a flash of purple colored fur charging toward me. "Nope!"

"Nuuuuuu! I'm being abused!"

She thought she was winning but she wasn't! Buahahaha! I turned around and I had a plastic sword in my mouth. She stopped and ran in the other direction, back to my room. And she closed the door before I could get back up.

I changed back, "Hey that's cheating! Let me in!"

"Never!"

When I came back something caught my eye, a paper I had taped on my door, "Hmm… Crashed into a tree dum fuk (say out out)" but just when I was gonna lean on the door again HInata decides to open the door and I fly in!

"Hey! Ow!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"I got matches! And I'm not afraid to use them!"

"You can't light matches!"

"Yeah I can!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yah Uh."

"You can't—" I lit up the match and got an Ebil look on my face.

"Sakura… Give me the match… and we can talk about it"

"Muahaha! No."

"Fine be that way!"

Then I saw a shadow and then… jaws music started to play.

"Oh no… Sakura do you hear that?"

"Yeah… oh my god its… its…."

"A FENCE!"

"Uh no Hinata it's much worse."

"What could be worse than that??"

Just then two spiked head pop out from behind the window, "The Chicken Butt Hair Cut and the Ramen Loving Mental Case!" I turned off the lights and it was pitch dark

"Hide!"

"Quick the closet!"

"No not the closet! The door locks its self from the outside!"

"…"

"Quick! Behind the bed!"

I didn't notice that I still had the match in my hand and it was still burning. I dove behind the bed and crashed into the suit case. I whisper yelled, "That hurt!"

"Sakura where's the match?"

"Oh crap! I lost it!"

"What!?" she immediately got up and turned on the lights, "Where is it?!"

"Found it!"

"That's a tooth pick!"

"Lies!! Ok yeah it is…"

"There it is!" she picked it up and stared at me. I smiled back innocently.

"Wow you really have to find a hobby." We turned around and there stood the 2 pieces of turkey jerky.

"What do you want stalker?"

"Grr!" I told you not to call me that I am not a stalker!"

"Then how do you keep getting into my house?!"

"Not important! Naruto Go!"

"Wait what!?"

Naruto Attacked Hinata and Sasuke was coming toward me. "Back! Back you stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker I just wanna talk!"

"Not a chance stalker!" Just then Hinata kicked Naruto and he rammed into us and knocked over the bottle of sleeping gas, we both slammed into the closet and (with my damn luck) the door closed shut, trapping us inside.

"NO! Get me out!"

"Calm down HInata and Naruto will let us out."

"No you baka! Naruto knocked over the sleeping gas they're out cold!"

"Why the hell do you keep sleeping gas?!"

I ignored him and tried to pry open the door.

"Well?"

"I keep it in case I have to make a getaway okay?! Omg it rhymed!"

I saw him smile, what the hell??! "Why are you smiling!?"

"Nothing its just you are Really weird."

"And you're a stalker, thanks for pointing out the obvious!"

"Hn… "

_Wait for it…_

"HEY I'M NOT A STALKER!!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok Sakura any ideas on how to get outta here?"

I smirked. "Well…" I looked at the box of mini bombs and then I looked at the closet door.

"No way… you're not gonna…?"

"Yup We're Gonna Blow The door Open!"

_A/n: ok now I do have a reason to say sorry that wasn't that good… but you can't blame me! My brain has been on melt down for so long now! Ok ill try to make the others better __Otay__Otay_

_Keywords for the next chap: BOOM__ court, bad luck_

_Saku__ over and out! Woof!_


	5. Damn The Closet

A/nOK ok I'll put you out of your misery I'm updating otay?

Ne way you ppls already know what going on yada yada so yeah here! The 5th chap to my fanfic I feel so smart! (don't answer that) oh and I wanna thank the ppl that reviewed that goes for animeXnutXcase (love the name btw) Devil Hinata and ForgiveButNeverForget Gracias!

_As you know I don't own __Naruto_

"NO way! You'll kill us!" Sasuke yelled, I was really getting tired of his pessimistic attitude, that was MY thing!

"Calm down. I've done this hundreds of times."

"Yeah right."

"Hey how do you think this thing got stuck in the first place?"

He slapped his forehead. I laughed, that sounded like it hurt.

"Ok stop hurting yourself and gimme the box."

"No chance I'm not going to let you kill us." He put it behind his back, yeah like that was hiding it.

"I reached for it but he raised it up over his head." I hate being short it's so unhelpful! I jumped for it

then I saw the giant Recess candy bar plush I had and I pushed him. He fell over but I wasn't expecting him to grab on to me! The idiot! Well yeah I fell over! But with my damn luck I land on him.

"Baka!" I wacked him. "Why didn't you fall by yourself! Did you have to bring me down with you! Get off!"

"Trust me I wish I could! But I'm caught in a net!"

"Net?" I looked down and saw my long lost net that I had been looking for. "MINE!" I pulled on it as hard as I could… really big mistake I flipped over and now he was on me and to make things worse we were both tangled in the net. (My life sucks!!!)

"Ow look what you did now!" he glared at me.

"Me! You wouldn't give me the box!" I glared back.

"Well I was trying to save our lives and you got excited over a stupid net."

I hit him again, "It's not stupid! Take that back!"

"Why don't you make me?!"

I snarled and I pick up the baseball bat next to me."Hmm?"

"Eh? Ok ok geez sorry! It's not stupid."

I smiled, "Good you see things my way, now I won't have to kill you… yet."

"Instead of threatening my life." How bout we try to get out of this?"

"Right. Okay there should be some scissors around here somewhere, I doubt it though."

"Ok now that's just wrong! You have a torture chamber in your closet and you don't have scissors?!"

I shrugged, " I never found them very useful that's all."

He sweat dropped, then he started to look around, "There! I see a dagger on the self over there maybe we can reach it." We slowly got up making sure not to set off any of the other 'devices' I had in my closet. We were finally under the self with the dagger within reach. Sasuke, being the 'smart one' said that he would get it.

"Just a little higher…" he reached up and grabbed it. He sat down and I had to sit down too. He got the dagger and started to cut through the net. Tears started to weld up in my eyes.

He looked over at me and asked, "What's with you."

I sniffled, "I'm just so sad… and yet, so happy!"

"Why?"

"Well I'm sad that you're destroying and mutilating my precious net and so happy that…"

He looked at me with waiting and expecting eyes? Ok then…

"And so happy that I'm gonna finally be free from you!"

He jerked back, and I saw that he didn't even have the rope half way cut, I was getting annoyed.

"You know what give me the stupid knife you suck at this!"

"Hey! Give me that!"

"Not a chance Stalker!"

"Shut up!" being the idiotic baka that he is he jerked his arm back and knocked over the other bottle of sleeping gas. It was a lot smaller than the other bottle, just enough to knock out one person, luckily though that last jerk cut the rope and I was free! Unluckily though Sasuke was the one to get knocked out… now I was alone…

I looked at my watch 8:00 pm. The next passages of time were the longest and most painful. I looked at my watch again after an eternity had passed, 8:02 pm.

"That's it!" I yelled I had to make an escape plan; I couldn't blow off the door because Sasuke had put the matches on the top self when he was getting the knife. At first I thought of using his head to ram the door open, but that would wear me out.

But nothing came to me so I had no choice, I had to wait it out. Only I noticed Sasuke was twitching in his sleep and he was murmuring. I got a stick and sat close to him, poking him. Every time I did he'd twitch… I was very entertained.

"Hmmmnnnn." He was speaking. I got my camouflage hat, put it on and hit under a pile of clothes.

"As you see… the Chickenbutt asaur is I very commutative creature, even when asleep, let's get a closer look." I crawled closer to him and he started to talk again.

"Mnmnn Saku…ra."

"GAH!" I hit him as hard as I could with the stick! I didn't even want to know!!

He barely moved! He reached out and I couldn't get away in time. He grabbed me and I couldn't move!

"Soft… Teddy… Bear."

I couldn't yell either, "MEDDY MEARWAT!!JASKAKSDJGAKMETMO!" I tried to pull away but his grasp was too tight.

To make things even worse I forgot about the sleeping gas, and his clothes reeked of it… I tried to hold my breath but it wasn't working… then it went black.

_a:__n yeah so Sakura passes out in __Sasuke__'__s__ arms__, well __Sasuke__ thought she was a teddy bear and…__ blah __blah__blah__… yeah well …yeah…__ moving on!_

"Shh! You'll wake them up!" I heard someone whispering.

"Quick get a camera!" I heard someone else say.

I opened my eyes and looked around… Naruto and Hinata were staring at me and I was in… my closet?

And I saw that Sasuke was pushing up against the closet wall.

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

They stared at me. And slowly shook their heads. Then all the things that happened the night before flashed in my mind and I glared at Sasuke, and pointed at him.

"YOU!" I charged toward him but Hinata and Naruto held me back.

"Let me at Him! This time I will show NO mercy! That's TWICE!!!!!"

"Sakura! I swear it wasn't my fault!"

"You called me a teddy bear to perv! I don't even-" I jumped for him

"SAKURA SIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata Screamed. Eh I didn't need her to yell at me again I fell out of the air and sat.

"Good! Now we shall settle this like PEOPLE! It's time to go to COURT!!" she yelled.

We all stared… "You heard me!"

"We don't have a court house and plus it's totally unnecessary!" I yelled I REALLY didn't want to do this.

She wasn't gonna hear it she grabbed my collar and dragged me outside and I was dumbfounded (see I'm using big words) she had chairs aligned and a desk with a plastic club on it.

"I am the judge and Naruto is the jury, now TAKE A SEAT!" Naruto sat down and waved. Sasuke and I sat down on opposite sides of the back yard. And Hinata went to the desk. "Ok case of the Arguing Couple and The Potato." She hit the plastic club and it squeaked. "Sakura, you go first."

I stood up, "Well your honor? Many times has this Stalker stalked me and prevented me from doing my experiments and twice have I woken up to him on MY floor!"

Sasuke stood up, "Honor I did not! ...wow that sounded weird… anyway I didn't want that to happ--"

"OBJECTION! YOUR HONOR!" I yelled.

"OVER RULED!" he yelled back.

"YOU'RE MOM IS OVER RULED!"

"WELL YOUR MOM GOES TO COLLAGE!"

"THAT'S OLD UCHIHA!"

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!" Hinata slammed the plastic club 'squeaak.' "Naruto was is your verdict?"

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Well Hinata… I have come to the conclusion… they are both GUILTY!!"

"Understood, I now sentence Sakura to 3 weeks house arrest! No experiments and this shall be done at… SASUKE'S HOUSE!"

We both paused and yelled in unison, "WHAT!!!!??"

"Hinata you can't do that you can't make me!" I yelled "Plus how is that even possible?!"

"I talked to both of your parents and they agreed that this would be a good way to 'train' you." She smiled. "and it starts today so Sakura… Pack your things."

_a:__n yawns okay! I got it typed out in one day __yay__! Oh wow well I hope you like it x3 thanks again for the reviews don't stop! __Lol__ ok well keywords to the other chap are- moving, birthday, and surprise _

_Saku__ over and out!)_


	6. Sasuke's MANSION!

a-n: Otay! Hiyas again! Ok well thank you again for the ppls that reviewed, without you… the updates would not be possible! Ok enough talk let's get on with the story!

_I do not own Naruto!_

"NO CHANCE HINATA I'M NOT STAYING WITH THAT STALKER HE MIGHT RAPE ME!" I was telling the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"HEY! LOOKS WHOS TALKING! HINATA SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata shook her head, "Nope nope that was final, well and this… Sakura will you come here please?"

I was suspicious, "Okay?" I went closer to her and both Naruto and her attacked me! "Hey!" I didn't see what she had in her hand until she clipped it on my ankle. It was a house arrest thingamabob! Then they attacked Sasuke hahaha!! And put one on him too. We both started pulling on it.

"Don't bother that only comes off with a special key that you don't have." Hinata said with a smile.

"But there's also a little twist." Naruto said with a wink.

"What's that?" Sasuke and I asked in unison.

"Well it's nothing really, just if any of you two go farther than 60 yards from each other. It will beep and we will be informed and we will catch you."

"What?! No way you've gone too far this time Naruto!" I didn't hesitate I got the biggest rock I could find and chucked it at his head.

"Hey! You almost hit me with that!"

"That was the point smart one!" I got up and slammed his head into the ground.

"Oow…"

"Serves you right baka!" I yelled and looked over to Hinata. "Why?!" she wasn't there though.

"Guess I'm stuck with you." I glared at Sasuke.

"Trust me you aren't the only one annoyed by this." Sasuke grumped. "Well sitting here isn't going to solve anything, go pack I'll wait outside, my house isn't too far away from here."

I stared at him, he had a point though so I went in and got all my things. I went outside and it was already dark, I didn't know it took me that long…

"Damn! You took forever." He looked angry

"Shut it Uchiha!" we both changed into our wolf forms and started to run though the woods toward his house. He started to run ahead of me, _a race huh?_ I already knew his scent so I didn't need to follow

him. I ran faster and I was in the lead. I saw a clearing, I knew I won but then I saw a flash of blue black fur. I wasn't gonna let him win. I slid under him and he tripped. I pulled up in front and I got to his house…er mansion… wait! Mansion?!

I turned around, "Saucy! YOU have a mansion!?" Sasuke came walking out of the woods with twigs hanging out of his fur. Then he started running toward me. "EEP!" I ran into the house and crashed into something. I looked up and saw someone who looked just like Sasuke. He picked me up.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke came in, "Itachi put her down now."

"Yeah weasel let me go!"

He grabbed my throat, "Gah! Let go!" i couldn't breathe, the little ass tard was trying to kill me, so I bit him.

"Ow." He dropped me and glared, I glared right back. Then he looked over at Sasuke, "You better make sure she doesn't bother me again or I won't hesitate to kill her." He walked past me and when his back was turned I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke looked really annoyed. "Did you not hear him? If says he's gonna do something he will."

I tilt my head, "Well then tell him not to be a jerk to me then." I turned and looked up a huge spiral stairway. "Uh… so where am I staying?"

Sasuke sighed, "C'mon it's this way, he headed toward the stairs and I followed. At the top there was a really long hallway with lots of doors, _oOoO. _We headed down it when I looked inside a room with the door a little open. I doubt Sasuke saw me since he was talking to himself.

His room… was… so fright! There were posters of rock bands, a guitar and skateboards on the wall, there was even a mini ramp, the walls were crimson red and black the windows had red curtains, his bed was ok, it was black with a spiked looking head board with mini skeletons hanging from it, he had a huge flat screen tv, a red bean bag chair thing, a computer and a big book self… whoa hold it… skateboard!! I ran toward it and looked up at its glory. It had a black deck with a design of a spider web in the shape of a broken heart.

Then I felt a hard pull on my collar and I fell backward.

"Hey! What gives!?"

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he was clearly angry… "Yay! He's mad! He's mad!"

He raised an eyebrow and stared. "What you are aren't you? Now anyway let go of my collar! You're going to rip it!" he didn't I struggled to get free but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Get out of my room first!"

"I will as soon as you let me go teme!"

He gave my collar a tug and it ripped off. I sat there in horror I looked up and my precious collar was ripped in two.

"Sakura… sorry bout that. Hehe"

I shook my head. Sorry was not gonna work this time.

---10 seconds later---

I walked out of his room leaving him tied up in his own sheets, with a random sock I found on the floor in his mouth.

I walked into "my" room and I gasped… man if there ever was a time I could live in a dog house it would be now. The walls were white, a pink canopy hung over the pink and white bed. Dolls hung on the head stand overhead.

Sasuke walked in… well hopped in still tangled in the sheets.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I pointed at the room

"No don't you like it?" Sasuke smirked.

"You knew I wouldn't like this and you still made it my room?!"

"I had to get back at you somehow."

I smiled, and my eye twitched. "Ok then…" I pushed him out, "I have some remodeling to do Saucy and don't you dare come in."

I flipped open my phone hit speed dial number 1, 2, 3, and 4. Hinata's, Ino's, Tenten's, and Naruto's cell.

"Hey peoples well I got a mission for us."

"Yeah? What is it?" they asked.

"Ok well Hinata I need you to bring all the black, purple, blue, and red paint you can carry, Naruto I know you have a skateboard you don't need any more, bring it over, Tenten I need the paper you don't use for your scrolls and the plywood you don't need, and Ino bring the darkest fabrics you can find, and bring my guitar."

"Sakura why do you need all this stuff?" Hinata asked

"Yeah what could you possibly need with all that?" Tenten asked

"Trust me you'll find out as soon as you come."

"We don't know Sasuke's address though." Naruto stated.

"Look it's the biggest house in the middle of the forest, you can't miss it… and hurry!"

"Right!" they yelled in unison.

15 minutes later they finally came, I opened up the huge window that I had in my room and let them in. as soon as they saw the room they dropped the supplies and their jaws hit the ground.

"Surprise!" I said.

"Oh My God! It Burns!!!!" Hinata yelled running behind Naruto.

"Dude! Sasuke gave you _this _room!?" Tenten asked wide-eyed

"You wouldn't be able to survive in this room." Ino Said.

"Well then." Naruto clapped his hands together. "Let's get started! Believe it!"

"Yeah! Oh wait hang on." I pulled out my iPod and my iHome. I turned it on and put shuffle songs, then Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence started playing. "Alright now we can start!"

We got the buckets of paint and started to paint the walls, and then Hinata screamed. I dropped the brush I had.

"What the hell? What's wrong?" we asked.

She lifted her shaking hand pointing at the porcelain doll over the headstand. "That thing is staring at me." She said.

"Omg you're right," we all walked toward it, staring.

"Ehh that thing is creeping me out Sakura!"

"You're right , Tenten give me that duct tape please." She threw it at me. "Tank you."

"Ino you have a doll in your room so you're immune to its evil, so pick it up and put it in the drawer por favor."

Her eye twitched, "Hmph."

She grabbed it and threw it in one of the drawers, I tape it shut all the way around, "There all done!" I smiled.

"That's not enough!" Hinata grabbed the tape out of my hand and taped it around over and over again, until there was almost no tape left.

We sweat dropped, "Uh… ok?" truthfully we were glad she did that we were freaked out cause of that thing.

She looked over at it, and became wide-eyed, "IT MOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" we screamed and ran toward the door, but we fell over each other and the door was locked so we were clumped in the corner staring at the drawer.

"Ok well this isn't gonna help me or my room." I said, "Who knows maybe it's evil because this room is so white."

They nodded.

"So let's destroy this ebil!" I yelled punching the air. "Yeah!" they did the same.

--5 hours later—

I looked at my watch, 2:00 am. "Urg I'm sooooo tired."

"You aren't the only one." I looked over and everyone was laying or sitting down on the blankets and pillows which Naruto was under.

"Well I'm gonna see if the butt-munch has ramen."

"RAMEN?!" Naruto shot up sending the girls flying to the floor.

We all laughed. I opened the door and noticed that there was music playing, but it didn't sound like something from a radio. "Hey guys do you hear that?" They followed behind me and we made our way to… Sasuke's room? I looked in then stepped back, he was playing a guitar and… singing?

"_Ahh the voice of an angel! How can you not like him?!"_

"I thought I got rid of you!"

"_I'm you, you can't get rid of me! Buahahahahaha!!" _

"Sakura."

"Huh?" I looked over at Naruto and the others and they were making their way down the stairs toward the kitchen. I quickly went after them, but I stared back at the room, not the best idea, I tripped and we all fell down the stairs.

"OW!"

"Shh!"

"Grr!"

We had a little bit of trouble finding the kitchen, first we went into the game room, then the living room, then the dining room, and finally found the kitchen. We looked up at the huge fridge we opened it and the light almost blinded us.

We spun around a little, counting that the light turned off our brains for a bit.

There was no ramen so we rummaged through the cabinets, there was 6 cups of ramen, we each took one and had a feast!

We were lying on the kitchen floor. We heard footsteps, I looked up and it was Itachi. _Crap!_

"Hey Saku is that Sasuke?"

"No that's his brother."

Tenten, Hinata and Ino got hearts in their eyes. "OoOo you don't say."

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto said disgusted, "C'mon give me a break the guys wearing nail polish for crying out loud! Hahaha!"

"Shh! Naruto!" I did not like where this was going.

"Ok come out!" Itachi said.

"EEP! You have to leave now!" I said pushing them toward the back door.

"Wait! My ramen!" He pushed past me and grabbed it. I hit him upside the head. "Idiot you have to GO!"

"Oh and don't forget Hinatas sweet 16 Sakura! It's this weekend!" Ino spurt out.

"Yeah I know! Shoes he's coming go go go!"

"BYE!" they yelled.

I was about to crawl back behind the counter when I bumped into someone, I looked up and Itachi was glaring at me like he was ready to kill.

(**a/n: whew! Ok well that was 6****th**** chap, you likie? Yesh? No? Oh wells ne way please review! I love you ppls! Keywords for the next one ish: Song, party, awkward dance, shopping **

**Ja ne! x3) **


	7. No Way!

**A/N: Hahaha! Chap number 7! Hopes you likie the story so far! Please review its all I ask of you! Well that and read the story but you know what I mean. Ok enough of the talking oh with the story! **

–**charge music-**

**Disclaimer- nu I don't own Naruto**

For a second I thought I was seeing my life flash before my eyes, this guy was not normal, and not in the good way! 

I just stared up at him, "You aren't really gonna hurt me are you? I wasn't bothering you so it doesn't match the terms!" I took the 2 second delay of his response and I nearly flew up the stairs. 

I shut the door of my room behind me and locked it. Itachi has mental problems, I was sure of it. I sighed a breath of relief.

I looked at my room and was very satisfied, no more white! Well maybe a little. The bed covers were now a mix of dark blue and purple fabric, the canopy that hung overhead was black with blue roses, the walls were blackish blue color with tombstones made of plywood nailed to the wall. The hill from The Nightmare Before Christmas covered the entire back wall where the bed was. On the other walls little doodles of bats and Jack's face were outlined in white. Naruto's skateboard and all the other stuff hung on the walls. 

I smiled and fell on my bed… you would think I would be able to sleep perfectly right? Wrong. I kept tossing and turning and damn it I couldn't sleep!

I creeped out into the hallway again making sure that Itachi wasn't on the prowl. I heard more music coming from Sasuke's room. I sat down beside his door and listened to him. He was playing his guitar and singing again.

"This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late."

Wow I never thought he would be so good at it, I was surprised, but not as surprised as to how he can be singing at that time of night.

"Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it...?  
And I have left alone everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late.

Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late..."

I didn't even notice but I was starting to fall asleep, I totally forgot that I was in the hallway too.

"The world we knew won't come back.  
The time we've lost can't get back.  
The life we had won't be ours again.

This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong.

Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late."

Before it ended, I had already fallen asleep. 

"Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late.  
It's not too late.  
It's never too late."

I felt someone or something poking me. I opened my eyes and saw that Sasuke was the one poking me… with a stick.

"_What the heck? I was looking for one of those! This boy's holding out on me!_ "

"I know how rude." I frowned at him.

"What are you doing outside my door?" he tilt his head.

"Uh… looking for a… stick!" I grabbed it and ran into my room.

The door knob started to move and I hid under the bed. He came in and was wide-eyed

"What did you do to the room Sakura!"

"I made it more fitting and plus why are you so surprised? I told you that I was remodeling." 

"Yeah but I didn't think you would go this far!"

"Uh-huh. Ok yeah I got to get ready cause I need to go to the mall to find Hinata a present for her birthday." I pushed him out the door. "Byes!"

"Hey!" he pounded on the door, "I am not going to the mall!" 

At first I didn't know what he meant, I didn't even invite him. But then it hit me, the ankle bracelet thingamabob!

I twitched, I have to go shopping with him? Great… this day is getting better and better. I ignored it and got ready. I put on my fav black jeans with crossbones and a red "Infamous" shirt, with my converse, and black Bullet for my Valentine sweater, and of course my studded belt and bracelets 

He was sitting out on the couch watching tv when I came out. "Ok butt-munch let's go!"

He looked over. "Bout time."

"Aw c'mon just cuz my room is more fright than yours doesn't mean you got to be even more of a butt."

"Your room is not scary Sakura."

"Sigh when I say fright it doesn't mean that I think it's scary, fright is my way of saying cool."

"Y…eah, ok then, so can we hurry up, I hate going to the mall?" he stood up and he was wearing black and blue tripp pants, and an A.F.I t-shirt.

We went out to the garage and saw the car that I kicked, it still had the dent in it. Haha!

We got in the car, and of course Sasuke had to drive. I kept playing with the radio trying to find something good to listen to. 

I turned it to one channel but I didn't hear anything, "Hey Saucy turn up the volume will ya? This radio being stupid."

"Are you sure it isn't you who's being stupid?" he barely whispered it, but I heard him.

"Hey! Don't start I don't care if we're in the car I'll kick your ass right here and now if you don't take that back!"

"No-" before he could finish the sentence the stereo blasted, and it shook the whole car. 

"Gah!" I covered my ears, "turn it off baka!" 

He turned it off and the pain stopped, even though my ears were still ringing. "Oww." I said rubbing my head, I didn't notice that I jumped so high that I hit the top of the car.

"You see? You're bad luck Sakura."

"Am not!" I crossed my arms and looked out the window at the trees.

We didn't talk the whole way to the mall. When we finally got there I couldn't wait! "C'mon! C'mon Saucy! Hurry up!"

"Geez! You're such a bother, you're like a puppy for pocky's sake."

"Hehe!" I gave the peace sign, "Woof!"

As soon as we got in the mall there was one thing I wanted to do first and that was the arcade. 

"Hey! We're here to get your friend her present!"

I thought I might have a little fun with him, "Bet you can't beat me in DDR!"

"DDR?"

"Omg yeah Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Nah I'll pass."

"Oh lookie the stalker's afraid he's gonna get beat!"

There were a lot of people in the arcade and they all looked up and stared at Sasuke.

"Fine!"

I put in the dollar and selected it for 2 players on heavy, we were browsing through the songs, and I picked one. "Colors" started to play and the arrows came out with no mercy.

Sasuke wasn't that bad I'll admit, but still I wouldn't say he was the most graceful. He sometimes stumbled, I didn't even notice but we drew a crowd. After we finished the stages, I won! Average A's and B's, Sasuke… B's and C's. 

He jumped off and headed out the door, I had no choice but to follow.

"Hey! Ya know ditching people isn't very nice!" I grumbled. "Hey I'll race ya to Hot Topic!"

He sighed "Fine You're On!"

We started to run and I was in the lead, I saw a couple guys walk past us. "Hey Hey Baby." Then he whistled.

I stopped in my tracks, and I was fuming, I was ready to kill. "What did you just say?"

"Hey don't stop on our account, you keep running and we'll keep watching!" then they started laughing.

"You are dead Ass Holes!" I ran toward them, ready to punch the crap out of them.

But Sasuke came out of nowhere and punched one square in the face and he went flying. The other one just watched.

"So you wanna say that again?" Sasuke glared.

"N-No S-Sorry we didn't know she w-was with you! Don't kill me!" Then he ran off.

"Hmph." I turned and walked away,"coward." 

Sasuke turned around and catched up to me.

"Hey you ok?"

I turned and looked at him, "I'm fine, they said stuff they didn't do anything, I could've done that myself."

"Yeah I know, that's why I did it, I know how you get in trouble."

"Oh my hero." I sighed and started walking toward the store.

"Did me doing that upset you that much?"

"I don't know, I'm not exactly the type that likes to be protected. I got my parents to over-do that."

He nodded his head, "Ah-ha so that's why you're miss tough guy right? You don't want people to see you as a weak person?"

"Yup you got it."

I blinked… did we just have an actual conversation? Oh no that can't be good.

"Ok now time to find something for Hinata!" I rushed into the store and right away I knew what would be the perfect give. There it was a white and silver Skelanimal! I picked it up and got a Hot Topic gift card with it. 

I didn't really want anything at that moment or so I thought. Something caught my eye, it was a black collar with a little pad lock on it. I sighed, I didn't have enough and I wouldn't want it if Sasuke didn't rip my other one!

After I came out Sasuke was still in the store so I had to go in and get him. He was looking at the same collar I was looking at.

"Yo! Don't be thinking about buying that! I saw it first and I need a new one."

"Relax I was just looking at it."

"Sure you were now c'mon we still have to buy something to wear to the party."

"Since when do you shop for dresses?"

"You'd be surprised with my taste."

"Pink and light blue?"

"Are you cereal? Look at me, do I look like a pink and light blue person."

He turned away, "You got a point."

"Exactly, now c'mon." I dragged him into one of the other stores. "You better go find something too Sasuke."

"Uh-huh and if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll pick something out _for _you." I smiled, "oOo that pink tuxedo looks promising."

"Ehh you know I think I'm gonna look over there." He pointed and backed away.

"_Haha! Works everytime!"_

"You know it!"

After countless searches I finally found one, and Sasuke had already picked something out but he wouldn't let me see it, the butt.

"Sakura! Hurry up! Lemme see!"

"No chance perv, plus you didn't let me see what you got!"

I came out with the dress, done and paid for.

"Ok we can leave now."

We were walking out when the little buzzer started going off. The security guard stopped us and made us take the stuff out of the bags. "Um… officer? You've looked though those bags 3 times already. Can we leave now?"

"No! now lemme see your pockets! Hurry up!"

We flipped them inside out and the guy still didn't believe us! 

"Um officer?"

"What do you want?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Sasuke looked at me and mouthed, "Don't."

"How does it feel to be less significant than real police officers?"

He glared at me, "We are not less significant."

"Uh huh so instead of busting drug dealers, you have to stop teens that you _think_ are shoplifting? That doesn't seem like you're significant at all."

"This is only a part-time job, my wife is a full time police officer."

I nodded, "I see so that's who has the real job in the family."

"WHAT!" he was turning red. Kinda like that other lady.

Sasuke came up and covered my mouth. "MMPH!" he started to back us up, "Well we'll be going now, don't listen to her she has a metal condition, and she forgot to take her medication hehe." He pulled me and we started to run, when we made it out the door, that's when he finally let go.

"What is wrong with you!" he was fuming, "are you stupid?"

"What? Just cause I told him the truth?"

"Grr! There's no living with you!"

"Well deal with it." I started to walk, "where's the car at?"

We got home and right away started to get ready… well I was anyway. I got out my dress and all my accessory stuff. I put on black eye liner with blue eye shadow. I looked in the mirror, my dress was a blood red color, with black fishnet lace over the lower part that just reached my knees, and the top part was like a corset. I put blue highlights in my hair and my thin black fingerless arm warmers. I had on my combat boots. I walked down the stairs and called for Sasuke, who was once again on the couch. He stood up and, wow.

He had black skinny jeans with a white uniform looking button-up shirt (un tucked of course) with a black tie. And here's something I haven't seen on a guy in a while, he had a thin line of eye liner and a mini top hat. 

He blinked and looked away.

"Am I that hard to look at?" I asked.

"Huh? No uh come on let's go we're going to be late." He grabbed the car keys and we headed over to where Hinata was gonna have her party.

Even I hadn't seen how it was decorated. When we went inside I could swear that is could've been a concert. My Chemical Romance was playing live and everyone was dancing. 

"Hinata!" I ran over to her and hugged her, she had a black and purple dress with crossbones, if I didn't know better I could say she looked like a punk rock princess.

"Hiya Sakura!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata said. Ino had a light blue dress that reached knees. And Tenten had a red kimono. 

"Well isn't Sasuke supposed to be here?" Ino said looking around.

"Oh yeah he's over there." I pointed to where he was. Looks like he already found the other guys. 

"OMG! He LOOKS SO HOT!" Ino squealed.

"Really? I don't see it." I turned away.

Tenten got right up close to me, "You can't say you don't like him Saku."

"I can cuz I don't"

"Uh-huh so then why are you blushing?" Hinata said.

"What! Am not!"

"Ok ok well c'mon people! Let's get this party started!"

Techno music and everyone started to dance. Lights flashed and the music blasted out of the speakers. It was a Rave! Soon the boys joined us and started to dance, poor Naruto was trying his best to out dance everyone, but he failed… miserably. 

Soon the music died down and Hinata started to talk.

"Alright! Is everyone having a great time!" she asked, and everyone yelled in agreement.

"Awesome! Ok so now we're gonna slow the music down a bit, but there's a small twist. There is going to be two people dancing that I pick out!"

"Now let's see!" I saw her whisper something to the person who was controlling the lights.

"Sasuke and Sakura!" and the lights fell over us.

"No… way…." I couldn't speak… my night is ruined…

"_Woot woot! Yeah bout time we get to dance with Sasuke!"_

"I told you to shut up!"

Everyone started to pair up as a slow song started to play, Ino danced with Shikamaru, Tenten danced with Neji, and Hinata danced with Naruto. Sasuke and me were the only ones who weren't dancing with anyone. I felt a hard shove from behind and I was being pushed toward Sasuke and he was being pushed toward me. We crashed into each other and Sasuke's arm when around my waist.

We turned away from each other but we were still dancing, I didn't even notice that we were both blushing… a lot… even after the song started to end we hadn't looked at each other, only small glances. 

I didn't even realize it but I was smiling. 

"But why? Why!"

"_Sigh cuz we are so lucky like that."_

"Go away."

"_Not a chance! I like annoying you."_

Finally the dance was over and turns out that I was looking at him and he was looking at me… and everyone was looking at us… this was getting a little bit awkward.

We stepped away from each other. "Ok! Well Hinata let's see your presents why don't we!" I pulled her over to the mountain of presents on the table. Hinata opened her presents and I could tell that she 

was happy. We left the party a little while after everyone else. We got home, and Sasuke stopped at the front door.

"Ok what are you waiting for? Get the key I'm cold!" I looked up at him and he was looking at me, "fine! I'll open it butt-munch."

And before I could do anything he put his hand on my face and turned it toward him and …he kissed me.

**A/N- ha! You weren't expecting that were you? Buahaha! Well this one was long wasn't it? Yesh it was please review! I'll grant you a wish if you do! (well probably not) but still please!**

**Hehe ja ne!**


	8. Unexpected? yeah

**A/N: Hola again welcome to chapter 8! If anyone noticed I didn't put keywords for this chapter cuz I have no idea what I'm gonna do haha so I'm gonna make it up as I go! On with the story! **

**I don't own Naruto!**

I blinked. I couldn't move. What the heck was wrong with this guy! 

"_SQUEE! We are the luckiest girls in the world! We just got kissed by hot stuff here!"_

"I swear I'm gonna get rid of you one day."

"_Oh admit it! You like it!"_

"Do not! Do not!"

"_Give in to your inner!"_

I pulled away and just stared blankly. He looked back at me and smiled. I have no idea what happened but I was sure that someone had brainwashed this guy. He was not the butt-munch I knew!

"Who are you?" I pointed at him and he blinked. And before anything else my legs were running at full speed and I burst through the door and up the stairs. I ran into the room and closed the door behind me, I just noticed but my heart was beating really fast and—oh wait I ran up here didn't I? Hehe I sighed and sat on my bed. I was not expecting that, why the heck would he kiss me? The whole word 'kiss' gave me goose bumps. 

"Man that was… geez I don't even know!" I grabbed my oversized wolf plush and sat out on the balcony and just looked out at the forest. Everything was so quiet… "RING RING RING!" 

"GAh!" I jumped. It was my phone, "I have Got to get a new ringtone." I picked it up and it was a voice I didn't recognize, "Uh who's this?" I asked.

"Hello is this Sakura?"

"Depends who want to know?"

"I'm Hakurou Tenshi."

"O…k?"

"Well as you may recall your parents left on a business trip."

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm calling from the K.O.F to inform you that they will not be returning for you." 

"K.O.F? and what do mean they're not returning?… wait did something happen?"

"Well K.O.F stands for Konoha Orphanage Facility and no nothing has happened to them but—"

"Hold on, orphanage? I'm not an orphan ok? So what's the deal? You clearly said my 'parents'.

"Well yes but that's not it… Ms. Sakura your parents have refused to take responsibility for you."

"No way t-this was clearly a joke… I mean, why would they just ditch me?" 

"I don't know miss, but I insure that we will take care of you here."

"No chance! I'm fine where I am!" I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it… I guess my parents just got sick of me. I knew they got annoyed by me getting in trouble but… I mean I wasn't always a problem was I? Well I guess I could've expected that after my dad said it to me… and when my mother said that if I kept getting in trouble like I did then one day I was going to pay for it… but I didn't think like this. 

I sat down on my bed… I was still in shock, I looked over at my only comfort that I could turn to, my guitar. I just felt… didn't know what to do anymore. So I just played my guitar and sang…

"Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along."

"And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me"

"cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect"

"I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore."

"And now I try hard to make it  
I just wanna make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright"

"cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect"

"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand"

"cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect." 

And I couldn't hold it in anymore I started to cry, for the first time in a really long time I cried. After about 15 seconds I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the tears away.

"Beat it!" I said, I did NOT want anyone to see me like this.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's head peeked in through the door…. The heck? I thought I locked that thing! "You know I got a key to every room—hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine now leave!" I grabbed my wolf plush and threw it at him, he caught it easily.

"I should've thrown the lamp." I thought. He came over and sat next to me, and of course I scooted away from him. It was my space, my bubble. He turned my head toward him, and at the wrong time too! Right at that moment another stink'n tear came out.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying my eyes just burn from looking at you." 

"You'll never change."

"Got that right pal."

"Seriously though, why are you crying?"

I sighed, he was persistent wasn't he? "Oh nothing I just found out that my parents ditched me and they don't care about me, more than likely."

He just looked at me disbelievingly. (Big word!) 

"You think I'm lying? You think I would make that up?"

I could tell that now he knew I wasn't kidding. He hugged me… oh lord help me…

"They might not love you but I d---ooo you want ice cream?" he smiled a very creepy smile.

"Uh… sure?"

We walked down to his kitchen and amazingly it was a lot easier to find than when I tried. Not fair!

He opened the freezer and moved a lot of stuff out of the way. He pulled out a bucket of chocolate ice cream. He left it on the counter with two spoons next to it… wait a second! Two!

"What's the big idea? You don't expect me to share that do you?" when he didn't respond I grabbed it and the spoon and crawled over to the couch, I sat criss-crossed, turned on the TV and started to eat my ice cream. "Yum!"

The fact of my parents leaving got to me, my eyes started to water and the tears came. Once again Sasuke comes and sits next to me but this time he doesn't say anything. Instead he hugs me again, tighter though. I couldn't help it anymore I started to cry harder and for some odd reason I didn't want to leave Sasuke's arms. No matter what though, I wasn't gonna let my parent situation ruin my life… what happened happened, and crying wasn't going to fix anything. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was, "Don't worry… I won't leave you."

I woke up the following morning to a big wolf plush. I blinked and right away sat up. I looked around and I saw that I was in my room. I looked at myself and gasped… I was in my pjs? I do not remember changing that night…I—then it hit me…

"THE PERV!"

I stomped into his room and saw that he was still asleep, I could've just hit him then and there but that wouldn't be fun so I made a plan. After I was done his room looked like nothing was wrong. 

"SASUKE WAKE UP!" that worked he triggered the small string when he sat up and a rope looped around his foot and sent him flying into the air, now he was hanging helplessly from the ceiling. 

"SAKURA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled, he was swinging back and forth and I just smiled. I got some rope and tied it around him.

I cut him down and threw him on the bed, he just sad there, his face very red hahaha!

"WELL!"

"Hush Uchiha! I got questions for you!" I grabbed the baseball bat on the ground and hit it lightly against my hand as I paced back and forth. 

He raised an eyebrow, "What… are you doing?"

"I'm interrogating you, what else?"

"Why?"

"Because you are not the Butt-munch I know so what have you done with him? And what about my clothes you perv! I didn't change into my Pj's last night! Hm! How do you explain that!" I pointed the baseball bat at him.

"Well I'm not a butt-munch, I was just being nice and as for your clothes, in case you didn't know, you did change! Only you were sleep walking! Truly I did not think that was possible." 

"Eh?... uh…" actually I did believe it since Hinata and Tenten said I was ordering pizza even though I was asleep.

He looked at me, expecting an answer. I just crossed my arms and turned the other way. Then he ws next to me… 

"Whoa! Hey how'd you get out of that!"

He waved a little knife around; I became wide-eyed that was the same knife that he killed my net with! I couldn't let him have it, so I did the logical thing, I grabbed it. 

"Sakura! Let go!"

"No! Give that to me!"

Well I learned one thing: that fighting over a knife was just as smart as fighting over a gun and that never turns out well does it?

"OW! Baka! Look what you did!" I snarled.

"Me? You tried to rip the thing out of my hands!"

"Well it was my knife!" I wrapped my hand around my bleeding palm, luckily there was a bathroom in my room so I went in and put a towel on it. After a minute the bleeding hadn't stopped and Sasuke walked in, but he was in his wolf form. He walked over to me and put his paw over my hand and he moved it. Then he started to lick my cut. 

"_Kawaiii! Dude you can't say that isn't sweet!"_

"Why won't you go away?"

"_C'mon Saku! Don't be like that! He obviously likes you! Why won't you accept that?"_

_  
"_I don't know! I don't think anyone has ever liked me… and I've never really liked anyone…" I hated to admit it even to my inner! (But can you blame me? I mean seriously.")

Ok yeah I liked him a little! Geez stop nagging me! I couldn't help it… I smiled and blushed, oh god was I turning into one of those blushy, fainty… people! Never! I could be loveable without that!

I sighed and pet him, he wagged his tail, one thing I didn't think I would see. Amazingly though the bleeding had stopped.

"Yay! No more smell of blood! I hate it, the taste is ok but the smell is gross!" Sasuke just looked up and me. I looked back, "You know it's true."

He nodded. I tilt my head, he wasn't arguing with me? What gives? That's no fun.

"What's wrong with you? You're not turning into one of those emotional peoples are you?"

"No… just in thought…"

"Ok well you look weird to me so how bout something to cheer you up?"

"Like what?"

"Well before I tell you, do you like your brother?"

He growled, "No."

"Ok good! Cuz I don't like him either, so I made a little song about him! Here goes! 

Itachilicious definition: Make the girls go loco, he always paints his nails and the boys they call him crazy, he's the I to the T A C the H the I and if you get it wrong you best prepare to die Itachilicous!" 

He was speechless and for the first time since I've known him, he laughed a real laugh. 

"Oh my god! I wish I could've thought of that, make sure he doesn't hear it ok? He'll have your head if he does."

I punched the air and smiled, "Don't worry! That weasel will never prevail against Dr. Evil!"

"You are so weird."

"You bet I am! Damn proud to be it too!"

He smiled and didn't say anything. After that nothing really happened for the first time we were having conversations, but we argued more. A couple weeks passed and I noticed that Sasuke was on the phone a lot and every time I went to talk to him he would hide the phone and pretend he wasn't doing anything. I had to find out what was going on.

"Yeah… so it's today right? Yeah I'll make sure she comes… yes even if it kills me, which she probably will."

"Sasuke?" I walked into the room and once again he hid the phone under the pillow. He rubbed the back of his head.

"H-hey Saku."

"Hi?"

"So uh… whatcha doin here?"

"I came to find the… bat!" I jumped over the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Sakura no!" I threw the pillow at him and ran out the door, and closed it in his face. He tried to open it but I was pulling it closed.

"Hello?" there was no answer….

"Uh… Sakura?"

"Yeah who's this?" I started to recognize the voice. "Hinata?"

"Uh no no this is madam…uh fanciunafeasty… Gotta go!" then she hung up. I let the door go and Sasuke went flying back. I hung up the phone.

"Why was Hinata on the phone, and why have you been hiding the phone from me?"

"What are you talking about? Hehe."

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"OK ok I'll explain but get dressed first."

"What? No not until to tell me why and what's going on!"

"I told you I'll explain but hurry up."

"Grr fine!"

I had no clue what was going on but I wanted to find out, I went into my room and was about to change when Sasuke comes in with something behind his back.

"Pervert!"

"What? You weren't even changing!"

"Why does it matter! What do you want!"

"Uh… here I think you should where this," he held up a long plastic bag.

"What the hell is that?" I was confused, very.

"I'm being serious we can't go where we're gonna go if u don't where this."

I really dint know what the hell was going on and it was getting annoying! I walked over to him and took it, "Now leave!" I closed the door. I laid the bag on the bed and ripped the bag apart and I gasped. There was black and blue… kimono. It was a pure black dress with a dark yet bright blue bow and little blue cherry blossoms. 

"_OMG! That! Wow! He's the bomb man!"_

"…"

"_Saku? Saku breathe! Breathe woman you trying to kill us!"_

I took a huge breath in; I didn't notice that I forgot to breathe. I picked up the dress and got changed. I walked down the stairs and Sasuke was standing there… in a tux! Crap! I couldn't help it I blushed! God! 

He smiled and he walked toward me.  
"So can we go." I asked trying so hard not to look at him, "and thanks for the dress…." I mumbled. 

"No prob." We got in the car and we started to drive to someplace I didn't know… we stopped and we were in the middle of the street. 

"Hey what gives?" I looked over to him and he put something over my eyes,"hey hey whoa! Get that thing off of me!" I tried to pull it off but he held his hands there. 

"Look just keep this on for 2 minutes please." 

"No way! Get it off!"

"Saku!" I stopped.

"Fine then butt-munch." 

"Hmph."

We stopped again and I got out of the car… after hitting my head on the top.

"Ow… you will die door."

Sasuke came over and grabbed my arm and we started walking, I heard him open a door… I really big door, and I heard distant voices but I couldn't tell who they were. He took my blind fold on and I opened my eyes to darkness.

"Why's it so dark! You better not have ditched me Uchiha!" I noticed that my voice was echoing and found out that I was in a building I walked along the wall and found a huge light switch, I turned it on and…

"SURPRISE!" I heard a whole bunch of voices yell. 

"Ahhhhh!" I thought my heart stopped.

"Sakura!" I heard my name and Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto all glopmed me.

"What's going on?" I was still in shock.

"Well remember that we said we were gonna throw you a party?" Hinata said.

"Well Here it is!" Ino finished.

"I told you, you didn't have to do anything for me!" I looked around and pretty much everyone from school was there, and I became wide-eyed my favorite band Bullet for my Valentine was on the stage.

"No way! Omg but how did you hire them I never knew you guys had that much money! I would've thought that your dad wouldn't let you hire another band Hinata!"

"He didn't."

I tilt my head, "Then how…?"

"Sasuke hired them." Tenten smiled. I looked over to him and he smiled. "Yeah…" 

"Wait but I never told you what my fav band was, how did you find out?"

Hinata cut in, "Well that's why we were talking on the phone to him, to tell him what you liked…"

"Not only that but you play it almost 24/7 and at full volume too." Sasuke interrupted.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Hinata put her hand on my head.

"OK WELL! LETS START THIS PARTY ALREADY!" Naruto yelled. Everyone cried out in agreement, and the band started to play. 

I couldn't have expected this but boy was I exited!

**A/N- hey hey ppls! Hi ok now the next chappie is gonna depend on you! Give me ideas on what should happen at her party or after! Will it be good? Will it be bad? What will she get for presents? What should the next keywords be? What will Sasuke get her? (remember the collar she wanted) Why am I still asking questions? Anyway yeah so I'll be waiting!**

Ja ne!


	9. Fernando?

**A/N: Hola and welcome to chapter 9! Thankies for the ideas and I think I got one, ne ways I hope you like!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

Wow I couldn't believe that Sasuke would do this, I mean from my friends I could expect this but not Sasuke. Oh well! This party was awesome and I really had to thank him later. After a few hours had gone by Hinata started to tug on my arm leading me to the table and floor covered in presents.

"Uh… do I have to open them all now?" I asked looking at the mountain towering over the table.

"Of course you do! Even if it kills you go on pick the first one!"

I looked around and found a small one with a black bow, it was from Hinata. I opened it and there was a pair of ear rings with little bats hanging from a chain, and a matching bracelet with a matching bat with the word "best" engraved in it. Afterward she showed me that she had the same bracelet only with the word "friends."

"Fright! Thanks Hinata it's awesome!" next came Naruto's present. It was the new Bullet for my Valentine CD. "Thanks Naruto! I haven't gotten this one yet." He just smiled that goofy smile of his, "No prob Saku-chan!" turns out that Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru all put their money together to give me tickets to a ski and hot spring resort. I was surprised it was almost impossible to get tickets this late. "Wow!" they all smiled. All the other presents were a mix of clothes, hair dye, CDs, gift cards and plushies.

I looked around and I didn't find one from Sasuke, I was somewhat disappointed but hey I couldn't be too greedy I mean he did hire my favorite band. While everyone started to leave Hinata and I went outside to put all my presents in the car, amazingly it was already dark, and I noticed that I forgot one inside.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled as I ran into the room. I was half way there when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I got surprised and my ears and tail popped out. I struggled and tried to get away, but it wasn't working!

"Shh! You idiot! Stop!"

Shut up? Who the hell did this guy think he was?! He pushed me against a wall and it was Sasuke! I hit him as hard as I could.

"OW!"

"Serves you right! What the hell was up with that!" my ears twitched.

"Ha! Did I scare you that badly?" he laughed and reached out to touch my ears and I bit him.

"Gah!"

"I told you not to touch me or I would bite you remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would actually do it though! Ow that hurt!"

"So what's up with 'kidnapping' me huh?"

"I wasn't trying to kidnap you I was just going to give you something…" I raised my eye brow, give me something?

"And that would be?"

He held out a box with the Hot Topic label on it. I tilted my head, "What's that?"

"Just a present for your birthday, I didn't want to seem like I was giving too much so I didn't want to give it to you when everyone was there."

"O-kay?" I held out my hand and he gave me the box. I opened it and I gasped. It was the same collar I was looking at the other day! And… the collar that he had ripped was there too and it was fixed. Out of all the people, I never thought Sasuke would get it fixed, I was really happy. I just hugged him and he stumbled back.

"Thank you…"

He hugged me back, "You're welcome."

"Why did you do it though?"

"Well I felt bad for doing it, and I know that it's really important to you."

My ears perked up, "How do you know that?"

"Well… when Hinata and I were talking on the phone I told her that I ripped your collar and she told me that it belonged to your grandmother and she gave it to you before she died."

I nodded, "Yeah… I think I'd rather have my grandmother back then my parents."

"Why is that?"

"Well… grama always accepted me for who I was and she never scolded me for making something explode or for being different. In fact she always encouraged it; while my parents always bit my head off ten times over when I did something like that. We always used to do 

stupid stuff together… then she got sick… and she died." I didn't want to but I started to cry… I wasn't the best at talking about her, it was too hard.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind it though, he only hugged me tighter. I looked up at him and I noticed that he was moving closer and for some reason I started to too. We were about to…

"_Omg go go go!"_

But at that moment Hinata comes in.

"Hey Sakura did you find it?!" we immediately stopped and looked away from each other.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! JUST AT THAT MOMENT?!"_

"Uh… I'm not interrupting something am I?" she smirked.

"No of course not I was just heading to get the other present and Sasuke had it with him already see?" I held up the box.

"_Don't lie of course she was interrupting something! Just when you were gonna give in to your inner!"_

"Yeah and we were on our way out right Sakura?"

"Y-yeah exactly!" I grabbed his arm and we ran to the car.

I sat down and sighed. "Ok can we go home now?"

He didn't answer, "Hey I asked a question!"

I looked around and noticed that this wasn't the way to his house.

"Where are you taking me now?"

"Just be patient would you?"

I slumped back in my chair, "Fine…" this wasn't good I was getting more and more obedient.

We stopped and I looked around, we were pulled up beside some woods. And he started to walk toward it.

"Well let's go, I have something I want to show you."

"I have no choice, you have the keys."

He turned around and he grinned at me shaking the keys around, "Haha got that right."



We were walking deeper and deeper into the woods and it was getting hard to see and I tripped and almost fell because of a bush,

"Stupid Shrub! Don't make me burn you! I dun care what Smokey the stinkin bear says!"

"Sakura leave the thing alone, glaring at it isn't going to make it disappear."

"I wasn't glaring I was threatening it! There's a difference!"

"Sure sure look." He pulled a branch out of the way and there was a lake.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" I looked around and the sky was lit because of the full moon and the lake glistened. There was a clearing around it and the rest was covered in cherry blossom trees, wild flowers and a few feet away from the lake there was a big tree that looked like a giant umbrella.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Do I like it? How can I not?! This place is wicked awesome, but how did you find it?"

"I just found I went I was walking around."

We walked over to the lake and Sasuke kneeled next to the water.

"Hey Saku look at this, there are fish."

I just felt like being a little mean just then, I went behind him and bumped him and he flew into the water. He looked up at me in disbelief, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He held his hand out at me, "That was cruel! Help me up I think I'm stuck in the mud."

I couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not but I decided that that was a little uncalled for so I grabbed his arm and…

"Gah!" he pulled me right into the water. I gasped "Cold cold cold cold!" I crawled out of the water and I was soaking wet. I sat on the shore and looked back, he was on dry land and he was in his wolf form sitting and wagging his tail.

"You deserved it! You pushed me in first so don't you—"I turned into my wolf form and tackled him into the water again. That didn't stop him though he came up again and when I tried to head back he pulled me back into the water.

"Unfair! Let go!" I used my tail to splash water into his eyes.

"Ow that had algae in it!"

"Hahaha! Good!"

"Why you little!" he glared at me.

"Ehhh…" he was getting ready to attack so I decided to run but he pounced on me and pinned me down.

"Surrender to my ebilness!"

"Never!" I put my back legs between us and I pushed, almost kicked, him off and he made a splash.

"Cold!" he yelled and I noticed that I kicked him into a deep end and he was swimming in circles.

"My turn!" I saw his eyes widen as I jumped on him sending him under the water. I looked around and I was floating.

"….Cool!" then I started to move, "ah whoa!" I looked down and I saw that I was on Sasuke's head.

"Sakura! Get off my head now!"

I wasn't about to obey again, "No I refuse! I'm having fun up here." he threw his head back and I fell in the water.

"Hey!" he pushed me under the water.

"No you don't butt munch!" I thought, I bit on his leg and started to pull him under. It was a lot harder then I would've thought. It did work I ended up pulling him under and I popped up out of the water. But being the smart one that he is he comes up I front of me and our noses touch.

I blinked and I splashed his face and stuck my tongue out at him I got out and started to run around in the water. He chased me and I figured we were playing tag? After I don't know how long we finally stopped and sat on the shore and started staring at the fish. I wanted to try to catch one, but Sasuke said no… hmph.

"C'mon I won't hurt it please?"

"No Saku I don't trust you with living things smaller than a human."

"Oh but you trust me with sharp things?"



He looked at me, "I never said I did."

"Well fine!" I turned away. I looked back and Sasuke was gone. "Uh… Saucy?"

"Up here." I looked up and he was in his human form and on one of the branches of the umbrella tree. "Come here, look at the view."

I was curious I hoped onto the branch, turned into my human form and sat down. Sasuke did the same only he was leaning against the trunk.

"Wow!" I looked out and the view was amazing, you could see everything, the trees, the whole lake, and even the moon and fish. I had only barely noticed how cold it really was… or maybe it was just cuz I was wet, and wearing a wet kimono wasn't making me any warmer.

"S-stupid wind…" I hugged myself. Then I was being pulled back, "wha? Wha?" then I was being hugged from behind and Sasuke had his arms around me, and his legs were dangling on either side of the branch. I wasn't expecting that but I was comfortable, and I was happy.

"_Ya see? Giving in to your inner wasn't that hard was it?"_

"Be quiet."

He rested his head on my shoulder and I could see that he was blushing a little and I was too… great…

He then looked over at me and he started to move closer again, and I did to… and he kissed me. Unlike the first time though, I actually kissed him back.

"_Ahh! She finally comes to her senses!"_

"Why are you still here?"

"_You think I was gonna leave for this? No chance!"_

I pulled away and looked at him.

He blinked, "You're not gonna run away again are you?"

I sweat dropped, "Oh yeah sorry bout that."

He smiled, "It's alright, I'd rather have to run then hit me… "We sat there looking out at the water, for a while then I saw that it was getting a little late.

I sighed, "you know if we don't leave we're gonna get sick."

"Yeah good point…" he stood up and helped me stand, after ward we were heading back home. As soon as we got back I went into my room and just laid on the bed.

"_Finally you give in, it wasn't that bad was it?"_

"Not at all."

"_Muahaha!"_

"Don't even start with me! It's not my fault."

I just ignored my inner. I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth and put on my pjs and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a very loud radio.

"Hello! Hello! For all those listening you better get out of bed and head for the Konoha Festival! It's your favorite carnival slash festival! Wear your best kimonos play fun games and go on some awesome rides! So go go! There are so many things to do and don't forget the famous firework show!"

My eyes widened. I always loved going to the festival only I never got to do much since I had to seek out to go. I got out of bed as fast as I could and ran to Sasuke's room. I flew on to his bed and started to jump on it.

"Saucy! Saucy! Wake Up! Wake Up!"

"What?! What?!" he yelled, he got a pillow and put it over his head.

"The Konoha Festival! Let's go, please!" I grabbed him and shook him. "C'mon Sasuke-kun!" I covered my mouth at that instant.

He took the pillow off his head and smirked, "What did you say?"

I shook my head, "Who said what?"

He looked at me, "Oh fine yeah I said it I said Sasuke-KUN! You happy now!" I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Oh come on don't be like that, ok we'll go to the festival, go get ready." He stood up and stretched. "You act like a puppy."

I started to jump up and down, "Yeah!" I jumped off the bed and ran to my room.

I turned on my iHome and Underoath started blasting from it, I head banged and started to look for something to wear. Nothing but jeans, combat boots, converse, and some other stuffs. I looked in the closet and there wasn't anything, I moved some of my clothes out of the way and saw a black box with a blue bow, there was a tag on it… 'I thought you might want to go the Konoha Festival so I got you something. -Sasuke'



"Why does he keep buying me stuff?"

I opened the box and long and behold there was a kimono, it wasn't as fancy as the other one but it was still really fright. It was black with little flower pedals all over. I saw something else, it was a pair of sandals. I picked it up and got dressed; I put my hair up in a bun and put some eye liner on. I put on the sandals and went down stairs, Sasuke as always, was waiting for me. He had a dark blue kimono robe thingy with light blue lining, with brown sandals.

"Am I really that predictable?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, holding up the sleeve of the kimono.

"No I just thought you might want to go. Everyone usually does." He smiled.

I sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right." We headed out onto to road and we started to walk, the festival was held by his house, so it was useless to take the car.

We had to get in a line to get a bracelet for the rides. We were heading for the line when some jerk off slammed into me with his skateboard!

"Watch where you're going ass tard!" I couldn't help but lose it that hurt!

"Why don't you?!"

"This isn't no firkin skate—"I gasped when he turned around… "Oh My Goth! Dude, Fernando?!"

He blinked, "Oh my god Sakura? Long time to see!" I was so happy I couldn't help but go and hug him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I'm just skating through."

I was so excited that I almost forgot about Sasuke, I turned around and saw that he had his arms crossed.

"Hey Hey Saucy lookie lookie! This is my friend Fernando!" I pointed at him. "Fernando this is Sasuke, we're staying together!"

"You two…?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later, anyway…" I pointed to Sasuke

He waved, "Oh Hi Sasuke!"



Sasuke raised an eye brow, "and you know each other…how?"

"That's easy! Me and this dork over here are best friends!"

"I'm an awesome dork though!"

I nodded my head, "Yup Yup!"

"Uh… shouldn't we get in line," he pointed at the booth, "I think they might be running out."

"Yeah." Sasuke grabbed my arm and I grabbed the dorks'. Sasuke was pushing through everyone and they were obviously getting mad. He went up to the front and got the bracelets, but he was still tugging on my arm when we were inside.

"Sasuke what the heck?!" I turned to Fernando and whispered, "Don't worry he's not always that much of a butt munch."

"Sakura! Lookie! Cookie shops!" the dork yelled.

"No way! Where?" I tried to pull away to go with Fernando but Sasuke wouldn't let me go.

"What gives?! C'mon it's a cookie shop! I didn't even know those existed."

"It's called a bakery." Sasuke frowned.

"Don't be a fun sucker Sasuke!" I pulled as hard as I could and I was starting to drag him across the ground.

"Fernando help me!" he grabbed my arm and started to pull. Then Sasuke got his footing again and started to pull in the opposite direction.

"Gah! Not like that! You're gonna pull me apart!"

"Yeah Fernando! Let go of her!"

"Hey she wanted to go to the cookie shop and you won't let her!"

"Bakery!"

"She's right you are a fun sucker!"

"Will both of you LET GO!" I pulled my arms and they lost their grip, and both of them went crashing into different places.



"Sasuke! You are coming with us to the cookie shop!" I glared at him and he looked at me wide-eyed.

"Okay." He said it quick, I grabbed their arms and we headed toward the cookie shop. Once we headed inside I let them go. I sniffed the air and went for the chocolate chips and Fernando followed. I saw something and I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh My God…"

"What is it Sakura?" they both asked.

"Look…" I pointed toward a glass case, there stood the biggest cookie I had ever seen… at least a foot long. I got on my knees and bowed down to it.

Fernando laughed, but Sasuke pulled on my arm. "Saku get up people are staring." He looked around and he was right there were about ten people looking at me.

"Uh… hi! Nothing to see here, so… go on and enjoy your lives!"

"Sakuraaaa-Chaaaaan!" I knew that voice, there was no way that I could mistake it.

"Naruto!" he came walking into the store with Hinata. Both of them had kimonos, Hinata had a purple one with black daisies, and Naruto had a Orange and red colored kimono.

"_They seem to be spending a lot of time together don't you think?"_

"Yeah you got a point."

I walked over to them and Sasuke and Fernando followed. "Fernando, these are my friends Hinata and Naruto. Naruto, Hinata this is my friend Fernando."

"HI!" they both said at the same time. Naruto and Fernando just stared at each other and laughed.

"Well I can already tell that you two are gonna be friends." But by the time I said that they were already staring at the giant cookie. I put my arm over Hinata and whispered in her ear "So do you and Naruto… you know… like each other?"

"HUH!? N-no w-why would you a-ask that?" she turned the other way.

I blinked, "OH My GOD! You shuddered! That hasn't happened in like 57,000 years!" you do like him!"

"Do Not!"



"Haha yeah if you say so." I walked away and saw that Sasuke wasn't with us anymore I looked around and I couldn't find him. I walked over to Naruto and Fernando, who were each buying a giant cookie of their own.

I sweat dropped, "Hey guys did you see where Sasuke went?"

They had their mouths full and they shook their heads. I walked over to some of the people sitting at the tables.

"Have any of you seen Sasuke?" the just stared at me, "Who?"

I sighed, "Someone with a hair cut that looks like a chicken butt."

The girls got hearts in their eyes, "That hottie, yeah he went outside."

"Thanks…" I turned around and headed for the door. I looked around and I still couldn't find him. Finally I saw that he was sitting on the bridge over the small river. I saw some other people too, well some girls, they were crowding around him, hugging him, and they all had hearts in their eyes.

"_Oh hell no! No one messes with our man!"_

"Hmph they're fan girls… nothing to worry about." I walked over and grabbed him by the back of his kimono and dragged him from under the mob of girls.

"Hey hands off! That's our guy we saw him first!" one of the fan girls yelled out.

I hated when girls like them acted like other people were their property, I glared.

"H-hey don't glare at me!"

"And if I do? What are you gonna do about it?" she blinked, "I'll fight you!" she got in a fighting stance. I let Sasuke go and I walked up to her, "Oh really?" she looked at me wide-eyed. "Boo!" after I said that they all went running. I laughed to myself. I turned to Sasuke.

"Hey why'd you ditch us back there?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You didn't seem to notice…"

"Well if I didn't notice then why am I standing here now?"

"I don't know, but you better head back or Fernando might think you left him."

"FYI we met up with Naruto and Hinata and he—"I became wide-eyed, "are you…jealous of him?"


	10. The race and the arguements

**Oh wow! Sorrys I havnt updated! I think this is the longest it's been? Hehe gomenasai for that! Well anyway hope you havnt lost interest! Anyways this is chapter 10! I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER! SO IF IT SUCKS SORRYS BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE BETTER!! Ok enough talk heres chappie 10!**

**Me no own Naruto!**

"Jealous? Of him? No chance!" he turned away and didn't look at me.

I raised an eye brow and sat next to him, "You know you're a terrible liar…" he didn't say anything. "ok then fine", I stood up, "Then I guess you don't care that I go to the festival dance all by myself… oh but wait there's still another person I could go with." I looked over to the store.

He responded in a hurry, "Wait Saku! I don't want you to go with him! He's nothing but a low-life good for nothing ass hole!"

"Ah I see so you do care." I laughed. He turned a reddish color and stood up. We suddenly heard a voice over the intercom. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIRST GAME! PLEASE GO TO THE NEAREST TICKET BOOTH TO GET YOUR CARD! THIS YEAR WE WILL BE HOSTING 2 NEW GAMES THE FIRST ONE IS THE "RACE OF THE RIDES!!"

"OH! I heard about that!" I yelled.

"Ne? What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok well you get the card and it's just as the name says when you get on a ride they stamp the card and whoever gets the most stamps wins!!"

"BUT WAIT FOLKS THERE'S ONE LITTLE TWIST TO THIS! YOU NEED TO HAVE A PARTNER AND YOU'LL BE HAND CUFFED!!" Yelled the voice.

I twitched.."W-what?! Are you kidding me?? Now I'll never win! Grr this is all your fault!!"

Sasuke tweaked, "Why is it MY fault?! You always blame me!"

"Because you're always the easiest to blame buahaha!"

"Okay you know what?! You better shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you!"

I laughed,"Oh yeah Mr.Saucy, I'm sooo scared!"

He glared at me and looked like he was about to attack! So I did the natural thing…. I ran!!

"Ahh! Naruto, Hinata, Fernando Help! Saucy is on the attack!!" I ran into the cookie shop and clung onto the first arm I could see and it was Naruto I flung myself around and realized that if I was behind him Sasuke would attack us both so I flew for the table.



I hid underneath and saw Sasuke storm into the cookie shop…

"Ahem… can I help you?" I blinked and I looked up, I didn't see that the table I considered my refuge was already being used by 2 people staring down at me with a confused look.

"Ehh…?" I sweat dropped. "Shhhh! I'm trying to hide!"

They just kept staring as if I hadn't said I thing. I frowned "What? You've never seen a goth girl trying to run from a short fused, chicken butt hair cutted, Stalker??" they slowly shook their heads… "Right… of course not. Grr! Well be quiet anyway!"

I saw Sasuke come in looking very determined, he went over to Naruto and Fernando and wanted to know where I was, they looked over at me and I started to panic so I waved my hand in front of my throat in a cutting motion. I closed my eyes and held on to the table leg.

"_Those idiots! They better not rat us out!"_

"Shut up you too!"

"_How rude!"_

I suddenly felt someone pull on my legs and I yelled, I turned around and it was none other than… Sasuke. He started tugging me out from underneath the table and I hung on for dear life.

"No! No! Please save me he's taking me to his cave!" I yelled still clinging on to the table.

Everyone stopped and looked over at us when I accidently broke one of the tables' legs and sent all the food flying to the floor. I looked up to the people whose prized food had been tainted by gravity… and my clumsiness and I could've sworn their eyes were red!

I think Sasuke also saw them 'cause after that he grabbed me and bolted out the door! He kept tugging me toward the ticket booth until I stopped dead in my tracks and Sasuke flew foreward.

"What the hell? Why did you stop?" he asked annoyed now that his face had eaten dirt, hmph! he deserved it!

"Me? How could you?! You made me kill a perfectly good table! Oh it never had a chance and it's all your fault!"

"What are you talking about? YOU were the one hiding under there!"

"But I wouldn't be hiding under there if you didn't threaten me!"

"I didn't threaten you!"

"You liar you filthy liar so what do you call quote, "Okay you know what?! You better shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you!" unquote, what do you call tat!?



"I call it… um…"

"Ah ha! And not to mention you glared at me you were getting ready to attack! So you do admit it you're guilty!"

"No I'm not! Would you stop blaming me!"

"As soon as you stop being such a nabagushca!"

"Naba-wha?" Sasuke tilt his head. "Grr you know what is doesn't matter you are the cause of the table homicide! But besides that are you gonna do the contest or not?!"

I blinked, Sasuke was gonna let me go? Fright!

"Hellz yeah! But you better not slow me down butt munch or it will be your head!" I grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the booth.

"Alright can I have 2 cards for the race please?" I asked in the calmest voice I could.

"Sure here you go." She gave me 2 cards with little sections where the stamps are supposed to be stamped, and the horror as well, she handed me some handcuffs.

"You better hurry the contest is going to start in 5 minutes!"

"Hey you hear that Saucy hurry up!" I tugged him over by the cookie shop again and called Naruto, Hinata, and Fernando.

"Hey guys! The race is about to start lets go lets go go go!!" by that time I was jumping up and down.

"Is it? Hinata we should go we can so beat them!"

"Not a chance Naruto!" I was doubtful I mean cmon I was with Sasuke!

"Hey Saku," I looked over, and it was Fernando. "I gotta go sorry bout that but if I don't leave now who knows what'll happen!"

"Aw man! Ok well you better keep in touch or else I'll think you died!" I gave him a hug and he skated off.

"Hmm… how bout we make this race a little more interesting," I ran my hands over each other evilly.

They all blinked, confused, "Like what?"

"Whoever loses has to… ride that!" I pointed to the biggest roller coaster I think anyone has ever seen, there were endless loops that looking at them made you dizzy and the hills looked like they could touch the clouds.



They all looked up and Naruto looked terrified, and Sasuke gulped, "we have to ride THAT?! Are you crazy?!"

"Fine! But me and Hinata will so pwn you guys believe it!" Naruto pointed at us.

"You and Hinata? I don't think so me and Sasuke will your ass!"

"Oh yeah well how bout we end the talking and start!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We ran over to the starting line where there were already a lot of people waiting. We hand cuffed ourselves together and got ready. I looked over and Naruto had cuffed himself together, I sweat dropped.

"_Wow he hasn't changed at all has he?"_

"Nope! Which will make this so much easier! Buahahaha!"

Finally everyone was ready and the ref blew the horn. As soon as we heard that we ran like we had never ran before!

"Saucy! Let's go to the tea cups!"

"Tea cups? No chance! Let's go to the log ride!"

We stopped and glared at each other I was sure that there was lighting coming from our eyes.

Unfortunately we didn't see a couple running toward us with a plate full of powdered doughnuts. They rammed into us we fell and before I knew it I got a mouthful of powdered sugar.

A/n: once again I'll have to take over! Who knows was Saku is gonna do now…?

Sasuke rubbed his head, "Ow… damn people don't know where they're going…" He gasped and looked over at Sakura whose face was covered by powdered sugar and she had spirals in her eyes.

"Oh No… Look what you've done! Do you know what you've just done!! You've forsaken us all!! No! no! no! no! You've forsaken ME!" he was pointing at the couple who had lost their doughnuts.

They stared and backed away slowly and Sasuke turned back to Sakura who had started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Gasperswe'reonthegroundthegroundishardisn'tiknowletsgotothemarygoround!!" she started tugging on the hand cuff dragging poor Sasuke across the ground.



"Sakura! Stop!!"

"Saucy your too sloooooow! Cmon! Cmon! Cmon!" she jumped up and down and finally Sasuke was Able to get up, and no later did she take off at full speed!

They made it to the mary go round and she wasted no time to give the card to the ticket taker… but she stopped and tilt her head.

"Ne? What's… wrong… Sakura?" Asked Sasuke still exhausted.

He looked over to what Sakura was looking at and he tilt his head too, the ticket taker had the biggest unibrow anyone had ever seen!

"Is it alive?" Sakura reached out to poke but Sasuke grabbed her right on time.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Squeeee!! Look! Horsies!! Ahahahahaha!"

"You are on drugs! I swear!" Sasuke was trying so hard to stop Sakura from moving to no avail.

"Sasuke!! Let me go I wanna win the race!! oooo what do you think the prize is?? Maybe is a gumball or a poptart or or or OMG what if it's a piece of toast!"

Sakura was not paying attention to a single word Sasuke was saying she had her eyes on the prize… which she didn't even know what it was…

They got on the horses and when around and around and around… by the time they got off Sasuke was about ready to hurl But at least Sakura's "high" was over.

"Hurry up Sasuke! We only have one ride down and we gotta ride as many as we can! You're too slow!"

Sasuke had spirals in his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh he looked like he was about to fall over… and he did…

"Timber!" Sasuke fell with a thud, I kneeled next to him and patted the ground "1… 2… 3… ding ding ding! And he is down ladies and gentlemen!" hmm… he isn't getting up any day soon is he?

"_Nope! Looks like you're gonna have to carry him to the next ride!"_

"Are you kidding me!? No way am I carrying him!"

"_You'd like to and you know it!! Haha!"_

"I'd _like_ to kick your ass!"

"_Yes but if you I believe that is called masochism!"_

"Gah! I'm done talking to you anymore!"

"_Well Fine! Make me feel unloved! But don't forget… I'm always here!! Bahaaha!"_

Annoying inner… now let's see… I'm obviously not gonna carry him around but… I never said I couldn't push him around.

I found a small cart that was used for little kids and I pulled Sasuke into it. It was in the shape of a blue bird… hahaha!

I pushed the cart over to the tea cup ride and had the card stamped and once again had to pull Sasuke out of the cart and put him into one of the tea cups… he was still out cold…

"Stupid Uchiha…" well I had fun anyway… actually I think a little too much fun I was spinning the tea cup too hard and the ride had to be stopped.

"Miss I'm sorry but you are going to have to exit the ride."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I was fuming how dare he try to kill my fun!

"Ma'am you are spinning to hard you are going to break the ride."

"Grr! You adults suck the fun out of everything!"

"Miss please do not use that tone—"

"Fun sucker! I have no business here anyway hmph!" I pulled Sasuke out and left for the exit. I put Sasuke back into the cart and he finally started to wake up.

"Hn… what happened… and what AM I DOING IN A BIRD CART?? GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!"

"Geez Sasuke-ku- uh Saucy! Bout time you woke up I thought you died already!"

"Well," he twitched… crap… "I'm obviously NOT dead so how bout you come over here and get me out!"

"Ay Ay captain just don't eat me!" I grabbed onto his wrist and I pulled, why I'm being so helpful? Well I know that arguing isn't gonna get us the prize! And Sasuke being the butt that he is if he goes through one of his "moods" he'll make us lose for sure!

I pulled him out but his stupid foot got caught and we both went flying backward and he landed on me! The dunce!

"Ow! You ass that hurt!!" I wacked him upside the head and he still wouldn't get off!!

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you put me in this thing in the first place!"

"Well you're that one who can't even hand a little ride!"



"Hey those things went around and around and around and it's your fault for making me get on it!!"

"Shut up before you end up in a well!"

"Oh yeah? Is that a threat?!"

"Damn right it's a threat!"

"You don't have the nerve in front of all these witnesses!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Take your best shot loser!"

"Yeah bring it on nabagushca!"

I was about to punch him square in the face when I saw Hinata and Naruto run past us and I stopped in my tracks.

"Grr!! Sasuke we don't have time for this! We have to beat Hinata and Naruto!"

"Well you're the one who started it!"

"Shut it Uchiha! Let's go!" I tugged on the hand cuff and finally he followed, we hurried to ride as many rides as we could before time ran out. We went on 15 total, half of them I can't even remember, Sasuke amazingly didn't slow me down as much as I would've thought we ran back to the ticket booth and handed them our card, the sun was almost about to set and they were about to announce the winner.

"HEY HEY HEY! TIME TO ANNOUCE THE WINNER OF TODAYS RACE!"

We looked up at the intercom and waited.

"OUR WINNERS ARE… SASUKE UCHIHA AND SAKURA HARUNO!! CONGRADULATIONS! PLEASE COME UP TO THE MAIN TICKET BOOTH TO RECIVE YOUR PRIZE!!"

I blinked… we won?

"Squee!! We won we won we won!! Haha!" I jumped up without thinking and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

I blinked, "Ehh… I didn't do that!"

He looked over at me and smirked, "Yeah sure."

"Exactly! Good we're on the same page! Now let's go see what that prize is shall we?" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the ticket booth… but what I didn't know is that later I would wish that we had lost…

_a/n: hey hey peoples! Once again I'm gonna say gomen if the chapter sucked! It wasn't my fault I swear!!_

_**Sure it wasn't -.-' **__it wasn't! anyway keywords for the next chap are: prize, hill, karaoke and dance!_

_Ja ne! Saku over and out! _


	11. WHAT!

_A/n: Bahaha! Hiya peoples! I have returned with vengeance… and ideas! Ok so here you go chapter 11! Woot!_

_Hahahahaha no… I don't own Naruto_

We headed over to the ticket booth and the lady handed us 2 tickets… I was I little confused since she gave us a worried yet amused smile.

"Ok what does the ticket say? Huh Sasuke? What did we win?!" I couldn't hold it in anymore the curiosity was killing me!

Sasuke became wide-eyed when he read the ticket.

"Helloooooo! Saucy! Earth to Sasuke do you coffee?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he made no reaction, I fell on my knees, "Nuuuu! Huston we've lost him! Oh dear pocky! The butt-munch is gone!"

"S-Sakura?"

I looked up and shouted, "He lives! He's alive… oh my goth… zombie!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke sounded a little peeved… the killer…

"What? What do you want? Oo did we win something fright?!" he handed me the ticket and I became wide-eyed too, the prize was a free pass to one of the rides… the boat….. of love??

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PRIZE IS THIS?! I DEMAND A REFUND!"

Then some weird old guy came out from another ticket booth, "Ah yes I see that you are the youngsters who won the race am I right?"

We tilts our heads, this guy was defiantly weird! And not in the good way either, he had a long white mustache that curled in at the ends, I could tell he was bald besides some truffles of hair on the side of his head he had a taaaaaall red and white top hat and a red and white suit along with one of those weird circaly eye glass thingies.

Sasuke leaned over to me and whispered, "Youngsters?"

I shook my head sharply and I stepped forward, "Yeah we're the pissed off youngsters! What kind of prize is a 'boat of love'??" huh? You old carnie!"

"Carnie huh? You certainly are full of life aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am! I demand a refund give us something fright at least!"



He nodded his head in agreement, "Well then shall we go? He grabbed the center of the hand cuff chain and started pulling us toward a big heart-shaped building.

I was ticked and so was Sasuke and we started pulling and fighting but boy was this old fart strong!

"Lets us go! I want my lawyer!" I called out.

"You can't make us get on that thing!" Sasuke was pointed to a big white swan boat floating on a small river, stream lookin' thing.

He shoved us into the boat and strapped us in.

"Good luck." He said waving.

"Good luck? What could he mean by that?" Sasuke looked at me and looked back at him, of course we were confused out of our minds!!

I could've sworn it was the theme from the 'it's a small world after all' ride, lights were blinking some old love music started to play… I was terrified and so was Sasuke.

"You see what you did?" Sasuke glared at me.

I glared back, "Oh so now it's my fault we're stuck in a never ending boat ride on an ugly duck and yeah I'm talkin to you swanny." I punched the boat, I was NOT happy about this at all.

The boat just floated onward,it seems like we'd been floating for more than an hour now and I had absolutely no entertainment at all but picking off the pieces of wood of the stupid duck, I sat as far away from Sasuke as possible with my arms crossed.

"Hey Sakura…" I heard my name and I turned, Sasuke was sitting there staring at me… creepy.

"What? Butt-munch." I was stirring the water with my hand… bored… oh so very bored… ooo look a rock…

"Well I kinda wanna ask you something." Sasuke was still staring at me… cut it out weirdo!

"Well then ask away Creepie."

"Creepie? Why the hell--? Ok you know it doesn't matter."

"_Gasp if he didn't respond to that! Omg it's a sign of the apocalypse!"_

"I thought I told you to leave!"

"_Never! I will not be silenced!!"_

"Hmph annoying little thing… ok so what do you want?"

"Well, grr I can't say it!"



"Spit it out man! I don't bite!"

"Yes you do! You bit me remember?!"

"Gasp I do not remember such a thing hehe."

"Well why is it that even though I kiss you and stuff afterward it never seems like you really care, we just go back to me being an intelligent and worthy guy and you return to your violent, somewhat bitchy and demon ways."

I twitched and I stood up. How darn he!, "Bitchy?! Oh I'll show you bitchy! Don't make me throw your ass over this boat!"

"See?! Perfect example!" he raised his arms and pointed.

I sat back down with a slump and crossed my arms again, "How am I supposed to know? I was never the type to get that kind of attention, is all, something about me being "evil".

I heard Sasuke mumble under his breath, "They got that right."

"What was that? Saucy?"

He waved his hands in front of his face, "Oh nothing nothing!"

"That's what I thought you said!"

Sasuke looked over at me and I winked, "Anyway besides all this I wanted to say something."

"Nani?" I tilt my head wondering why he was taking so long.

"Well… Sakura…" he moved closer and I blinked, "I Lov--."

"GAH! What was that?!" the boat started to jerk back and forth and I noticed that the water was turning into rapids and the music had stopped.

"Ahh! S-Sakura…!"

"What?!"

He pointed in front of him his eyes wide with terror, "Is that what I think it is?!"

I looked over in front of me… no… way.

"A Waterfall!?" I clung on to Sasuke, "Saucy! We're gonna die!!"

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna see the giant muffin!!"

"The what?!" what the heck did a muffin have to do with all this?



"Before you die you see… the muffin…"

"B-But Saucy! I don't like muffins! I do have something I wanna say before we plummet to our deaths."

He looked over at me obviously curious to what it was, "Well Saucy I meant to tell you but I was so scared! I—I…" I trailed off.

"Yes? What is it Sakura?" he had twinkles in his eyes, o-k then?

"I—I ate all your chocolate ice cream the other day! I lied about the leprocons! They didn't steal it, I did!"

Sasuke fell over anime style, "You! You lied to me! I really thought that leprocons existed!"

Before I could say anything we were at the edge of the waterfall looking down.

"Well I guess this is good-bye Saucy!"

"I'm gonna miss you, you defeated the horrible boredom that I almost died of…"

"I'm not miss annoyed the hell out of you!" I yelled and then, well gravity took over.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh! I hate gravity!" I could've sworn I saw my life flash before my eyes… eh I remember running into that wall in 2nd grade, and when I ate myself sick on Halloween, horrible! Then it went black…

I woke up and it was really blurry, "Ehh… I couldn't eat another bite… too many… tootsie rolls…" I could see clearly and I could see Sasuke's face and how do you say, a little too close to mine!! I got too surprised and once again my wolf ears and tail popped out.

"GAH!" I sat up a little too fast and hit heads with Sasuke, "Ow! Baka what are you doing!?" I saw that he was on the ground rubbing his head.

"I thought you were dead! I was checking if you were alive no need to get hostile!"

"Well I'm not and--," I looked around…, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, it looks like a cave to me."

"Maybe the boat took a wrong turn?"

He stood up and helped me up, we started walking in what looked like a deformed cave and like all wonderful caves there has to be a fork in the road.

"Ok I say we go left," my ears twitched.

"Well I think it's better to go right," I stared at him.



Sasuke sighed, "Ok fine since I know spitting up is the worst we can do, how bout we play rock, paper, scissors?" he held up his hand in a fist.

"Fine…" I growled, I wasn't exactly the best at this game.

"Rock,"

"Paper,"

"Scissors!" I had paper, and of course Sasuke had to have scissors I forced a smile, blah!

"Alright left it is!" he smirked.

My ears went back as we started walking, and it felt like we were walking in circles and I was right counting that we ended up in the place where we started!

"You suck at picking directions!"

"Well sorry for not knowing!"

"Hmph, and we go right!" we started walking and right away I felt weird, like something bad was gonna happen I think Sasuke was feeling the same way cuz he was looking around and he looked really tense and then we figured out why we were feeling this way.

CRACK!! "Whoa what was that?!" I jumped.

"I had no idea, maybe you stepped on a stick." He tilt his head.

"Hello! There are no sticks around here! Trust me if there were I'd be poking you with one right now."

He glared, and I glared back.

Then we heard a huge slam behind us, and what do you know a giant rolling rock starts chasing us!

"WHAT KIND OF BOAT RIDE IS THIS?! I REFUSE TO BE INDIANA JONES!!" we started running for our lives, I wasn't risking it, four legs were so much faster that 2! I changed into my wolf form and I saw Sasuke trying to catch up, and he was not making running any easier counting that we still had the hand cuffs on.

"Change you idiot! You'll never make it on 2!" I snarled.

"Eh? Oh got it!" he changed and finally we were getting somewhere but that stupid rock wasn't gonna give up. And there was a huge gap in front of us.

"Uh… Sasuke do you have wings by any chance?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Why?—ahh! We're gonna have to jump!"

"Are you kidding?! I can't jump **that**!" I was still running at full speed and there were 3 possibilities.



1. I stop and get smushed by the giant rock and take Sasuke down with me.

2. I try to jump and fall to my death… along with Sasuke.

3. Or we make the jump and live to tell about it and kill that old fart of a carnie.

"Sakura we're gonna have to jump! I am not gonna turn myself into a pancake!"

"But I like pancakes…"

"Well you arnt gonna be alive to eat any! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" we ran faster and we jumped, I think it was the highest and longest I've ever jumped.

"I believe I can fly!" I really did think I could until I landed short!

"Ahh! Ehh! Why me?!" I was clinging on to the edge for dear life.

"Sakura! Hang on!" he grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and pulled me up, "well at least these stupid hand cuffs came in handy for something."

I glomped him, "I thought I was gonna die! Gravity will not kill me today buahaha!"

He smirked, and I blinked luckily you can't tell if a wolf is blushing hehe.

"I see a light…"

"No! Don't go toward the light Sakura!"

"No Baka! Look! There's a light coming from the end of that dark tunnel and I'm sure that's the way out."

"Freedom!" Sasuke started to run toward the exit and I followed, but then we heard a loud crack again.

"Aw man what is it this time! Don't tell me it's a pit of snakes." I looked around and suddenly torches lit up and we could see a bunch of tiny holes all over the walls. Oh no…

"Saku? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he looked over at me and smirked.

"Hehe yeah and I know I'll win!"

"No chance!" we waited and took a step forward, then it happened hundred of mini arrows started shooting out of the holes, we crouched down and bolted toward the light. And amazingly I was having fun with Sasuke there.

Then it hit me, if this is the way out and people saw two Humans going in and then two wolves coming out who knows what would happen!



"Sasuke! We have to change back! We can't run out like this!" still trying to dodge all the stupid arrows, I swear this has got to be the worst ride ever!

"Crap your right! Ok then on 3!

1! 2! 3!" the change was actually quicker than I thought and we were so close when suddenly we hit a window!

"Ow! What the hell? Is this?"

"It is! It's."

"A house of mirrors?!" we both yelled in unison we ran into a house of mirrors and now we had to find out way out. We went left and right and Sasuke thought he found the right way only to crash head on into one of the mirrors.

"Hahahaha! You idiot! Look where you're going!"

"That's not funny! That hurt damn reflective image! If I have a bump in the middle of my forehead I swear!"

"Haha yeah unicorn boy!"

"Shut up!" he was getting annoyed and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

We were trying oh so hard to get out of this glassy hell, we kept running into mirrors we broke most of them when we finally found some stairs.

"I wonder what we'll find." Sasuke said staring at them.

"Maybe we'll find a severed head!"

He just stood there, "I'm kidding geez!" we started climbing the stairs and no we didn't find a severed head, only a slide.

"Sweet! Last one down has to raid Itachi's room!"

"No way!" we ran toward the slide and fell over each other and we tumbled down the slide, "Ooow…." I rubbed my head and then we heard people clapping their hands, we looked up and there was a crowd around us and the old carnie was there too! Oh man I wanted to rip that guy's head off!

I Ran for him but Sasuke grabbed me around the waist, "Sakura! Killing him isn't gonna work!"

"Yes it will! I'll show that old fart what happens when you mess with us! Come here you Carnie! Lemme at him! Lemme at him! RAWR!!" Amazingly what calmed me down was that Sasuke turned me around and hugged me, even though I still had my mind set on revenge.

"What the hell were you trying to pull!" Sasuke started yelling at the carnie.



"Well youngsters, I just want to say that you won!" and everyone started clapping again.

"Won? Won what?"

"You've won a trip to Reikon Beach! You can invite 4 other people!"

"Reikon Beach?" I pulled myself away, "Isn't that like 100 miles from here?"

"No not quite but you still have 6 pre paid air plane tickets!!"

"Ok I'm still lost here…" Sasuke Blinked, "You tried to kill us and now you're giving us a trip to some fancy beach?"

"Not only a beach, a hotel too!"

"Hm works for me!" I shrugged and Sasuke looked at me in disbelief, I looked over and winked, and he smirked in return, I stood up.

"So where are the tickets?"

"They have been sent in the mail for you."

"Oh I see… so can I do something?"

"Yes of cours—"

I punched that mother tucker into the wall! "You better not even try this stunt on us again! I went easy on you I don't care if you're old! You tried to kill us!! I'll send you to Timbuktu next time!"

"Let's go Saucy!"

"Sigh you're still calling me that? Why?!"

"Cuz I want too!"

Someone tackled me from behind and covered my eyes and I was being pushed away, I could hear that Sasuke was fighting with someone too, and the handcuffs were taken off. When the blind fold was taken off I was on a stage and… there we're people staring at me, someone handed me a microphone.

"Hey! What gives! It was Hinata and Naruto who 'kidnapped' us and put us to our doom, "What kind of joke is this! I am NOT gonna sing!"

"You better or Suki gets it!" I became wide-eyed, they had my plush bunny! he was really special to me since i made him from scratch.

"Ok ok ok! Just don't do anything to him!" I just stood there and waited… then the horror began…

"_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
_

_  
This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

I'm alive, I'm alive

I couldn't help it I started to jump up and down while I sang oh what have they done to me!

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say  
We are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm aliveeeeeeeeee

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

I spun around, I was… actually having fun… gasp!

Take my hand I give it you  
Now you own me, All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed"

I bowed and everyone started to clap, "Booya! I'll only be here tonight ladies and gentlemen!" I walked off and I huggled my bunny and I wacked Hinata upside the head,



"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For making me get up there! And what about Sasuke doesn't he get to make a fool of himself?"

"He does look!" Hinata pointed to the stage, still rubbing the back of her head.

He was starting to sing…

"_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

But what was weird was that he was staring at me half the time he was singing.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

and Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my-ay-ay, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah

"I couldn't stop myself oh the inhumanity! I felt my face hot and I could tell I was blushing and hid behind my only refuge… my bunny."

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"



"_Kyaa! How Kawaii!! He Loves you! Shwee!! We are so lucky!!"_

"I told you to get lost! And that the song they picked for him it means nothing!"

He looked over at me and smiled… whoa wait! He actually smiled! Ahh! It's the end!! REPENT REPENT!!

Everyone was staring at me, and I realized that I still had the microphone in my hand.

"Uh… hi there everyone! There's nothing to see here! Just go back to eating your food!"

And again I felt someone pushing me up next to Sasuke and another song started to play and we had no choice.

" _Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love_

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?

"We had turn singing the verses and we were actually laughing and head banging and, having fun and I could tell everyone else was too!"

_"What have you done now?__"_

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now

"Haha! This was really unexpected everyone started to jump and head bang along with us!"

_"Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?_

Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  


_What have you done?_

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

What have you done  
What have you done now  
What have you done  
What have you done now

I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you"

After we were done we smiling at each other much to my disbelief, what have I become…? Ehh! Everyone started clapping. We bowed and we got off stage. I don't know what by my heart was beating really fast and I ran. I ran over the bridge and headed for the hill.

"Grr! What is wrong with me?!"

"_You like him! That's what! Admit it for the love of pocky!"_

"Nu! You can't make me!"

"_Give in to your inner! You can not resist bahaha!"_

"Quiet foolish nabagushca!"

"_Blah!"_

"Rawr, rawr to you to!"

I sat down and hugged my knees… I didn't want to admit it, but maybe I was staring too—

"Boo!"

"Eek!" I hit him.

"Aiya! Again with the violence!" It was Sasuke!



"Well it's your fault for sneaking up on me like that! Hmph." I crossed my arms and looked up at the sky; I didn't even notice it was a full moon.

I heard him sit next to me, "Hey what's up with you?"

"Nothing at all I like looking at the moon see? It's shiny!"

"Yes indeed it is…"

"What are you looking at?" he was staring at me.

"Nothing, look the festival dance is about to start." He held out his hand, I sighed and took it he helped me up and we went down the hill.

I was feeling a little evil then so I did the usual, I put my foot in front of his and he tripped and to my amazement he started to roll down the hill!!

I started to burst out laughing! That was gold! A total Kodak moment! The almighty Uchiha being defeated by a hill, I ran after him and when he finally stopped he had spirals in his eyes , he knocked himself out of it and he grabbed my arm and brought me down too.

"Cheater! Just cuz you lost doesn't mean I gotta go down with you!" it didn't even look like he heard me he was smiling at me!

"Hey it's no fun messing with you if you're not gonna react!"

"Ok Ok." he stood up and started walking toward the entrance of the dance floor.

"Well are you coming?"

"Grr!" I followed after him.

As always there had to be those awkward slow dance moments and those boring Barbie clone songs… but boy when one of our songs came on we didn't hold back we dance 'til we couldn't anymore, but then out of nowhere when we were about to leave someone called us up and the spotlight came on us, we were the 'couple' of the night.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Ne? What is it?" he asked tilting his head.

"Is it me or this de ja vu from Hinata's party?"

"Oh yeah it is creepy!"

"Haha well looks like we're gonna have to do this again." I sighed.



We started to dance and everyone else started to too (a/n: hehe tu tu) but I noticed that Sasuke was a little close to my face and I just stared just then another couple bumped into us and we ended up kissing, I pulled away trying not to let anyone see that I was red.

"_Woot! Jackpot!"_

"_You again?! Why do you only come up during times like this??"_

"_Cuz their hell of a lot better than helping you with your 'life problems'!"_

I shook myself out of that argument," Uh.. well Saucy shouldn't we be leaving now?"

"Yeah sure, what time is it?" he asked walking out of the dance area, I could barely see it but I was positive that I saw pink on his cheeks, I couldn't help but laugh to myself, turns out Mr. Tough Guy isn't all that tough after all.

"It's midnight… wow it's late! Oo can we get some ice cream!"

"Are you serious? This late?"

"Heck yeah everything tastes better after midnight!"

"Sigh we have some at home, oh wait no we don't cuz _somebody_ ate it all!"

"Gasp! Who?"

"Who? Who else? You!"

"I would never! Ok yeah I would but that's beside the point! The point is that I want ice cream!"

"Ok fine! There's a store close by, We'll go buy some."

"Yeah!" after a while we came upon a huge store that was open 24 hours and I went straight for the fridge section.

"This… place… is… AMAZING!" there was ice cream everywhere! On every shelf of every single flavor I knew and some I couldn't even pronounce!

I could hear the music playing and I ran in slow mo across the bright white ice cream hall and me being the idiot that I am… trip. And Sasuke being the Butt that he is starts laughing his head off! How rude!

"W—who the heck trips while running in slow motion! Hahaha!"

"Someone like me! Now shut up!"

"H-haha!, o—ok I-I'll stop."

"Hmph." I walked over to the middle of the long fridge hall and got 7 total cartons of ice cream.



"You're getting all _that?!_" Sasuke looked at the mountain of ice cream.

"Yup!" we finally made it to the house and I went straight for my room to change into my pj's after ward I returned downstairs and found Sasuke on the couch eating MY ice cream!

"Attack!!" I jumped over the couch and tackled Sasuke to the ground, I quickly got my ice cream and sat on the couch and sang, "Victory! I got my ice cream you got no ice cream! You know why? Cuz you can't afford it! You can't have my ice cream!"

I heard something slicing through the air then I felt someone tackle me on the couch, then I heard a crash, I looked over and a kunai was stuck on the wall and Sasuke had pushed me out of the way Sasuke and I looked up and saw Itachi standing on the stairway.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

Hmph I hated when he acted like he was the boss around here, "Don't worry Itachi it doesn't matter how much beauty sleep you get you'll still be U-G-L—mph!" Sasuke put his hand over my mouth and pushed my head against the cushion before I could finish, oo that fun killer!

"What did she say?" I heard Itachi Ask.

"She didn't say anything Itachi just forget it."

"Hn, don't forget what I told you, she gets in my way and she's dead." Then I heard footsteps go back up the stairs.

I stuck my tongue out at Itachi's direction "Why is your brother such a teme?"

"Saku, please don't provoke him, if he wants to he really will kill you."

"Hmph, I bet I can take him."

"Sakura, promise me that you won't." his face really did look serious and I was really surprised.

"But Why? I like messing with your brother, even though he's got some anger issues."

"I just don't want you to get hurt alright?"

I blinked and sighed, "Ok I promise on one condition."

"What is it?"

"That you get off of me?" he was still sitting on me and boy was he heavy!

"Oh sorry!" he got off in a hurry and just sat there looking at the TV for some reason he looked like he had something on his mind, so I was gonna be nice, just this one time.

"Yo… Sasuke… kun…"



He looked over at me with surprise.

"Yeah yeah I said it I said Sasuke-kun okay? So do you want some of this ice-cream or not?"

He laughed and took it from me, "Hey I never said you could keep it you better share!"

"Yeah fine." He smiled, we stayed up 'til maybe 2 watching a movie, and I hadn't realized that we fell asleep and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

_--_

_a/n: whew! Typed it all out in one day haha I feel accomplished! Soo you ppls likie chappie 11? No yes well I hope so! This has to be the longest chapter I've done! As you noticed I added a lil bit more SasuSaku stuffs in this one neway keywords for the next chap are: Party, Tables, pirates, coffee, and vacation!_

_Ja ne! woof! _




	12. Gravity is such a hard Factor of life

_a/n: Woot! Woot! Hey, hola, and Buenos dias thanx so much for the reviews Vampires-Gaara-and-Sasuke-girl, akastuki, VampireprincessSakura, xXYour Bleeding Emo PrincessXx, SilverxWolf, UnlovedAliceCullen, I Spaz With Pizzazz and c3c-shal-pon-ALL, I luvs you people! Well Here it is! Dun dun dun! Chappie numbah_ _12!_

_wow your funny, no I don't own Naruto!_

They were everywhere, hundreds and thousands of them with their evil black circled eyes and striped tails their fangs shining brightly, I ran for my life! But it seemed like I was going nowhere!

Suddenly there was a huge one! And it came right for me! But I didn't see the cliff that I was running toward, I flew right off of it and I landed with a thump and the beast followed me!! Demon beast!! It went black and I couldn't see anything it felt like I was covered by a heavy aura and I barely saw it but the beast lunged for me and I managed to grab it's neck, "Beast!! Beast!! Back you where you came!! Go back to the leprocons!!"

"SAKURA!! STOP!! SAKURA!!"

Oh no the beast knew my name!! I was forever cursed!

"Racoons!! Ahhhhhhhh!! Evil raccoons want to eat me!!"

"SAKURA WAKE UP!!"

I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was covered with a blanket and I was holding Sasuke by the neck. "Hey you're not a raccoon!"

"Damn right I'm not!"

I looked over and I saw that the 'cliff' I had fallen over was actually the bed and the evil aura was actually the blanket.

"Hey you can let me go anytime now!!" I threw him to the floor and he twitched.

He sat up and rubbed his head, "That is the Last time I'm giving you ice cream before bed!!"

"Oh you're just angry cuz I have awesome raccoon fighting powers and you don't!" I stuck my tongue out at him, "Blah!"

"Yeah right, anyways Naruto called me and he wants me to go to the skate park with him so if you're going hurry up and get ready." He walked out of the room and went straight for his.

"Rodger that Mr. Butt!" I put my hand up in a sailor salute and that made Sasuke even more peeved since he slammed the door in response, I wonder why he is grumpy today hmm…? Time to investigate!



I got up and I didn't see that I had the blanket tied around my feet and I fell—no rolled into the damn closet!

"Aiya! Stupid blanket! I will have my revenge!" I punched it and threw it behind me to show that I wasn't kidding, big mistake, I heard rumbling coming from behind I looked and there was suddenly an avalanche of clothes coming right toward me!

"Ahh! Run away!" but before I could even get out of the way it went dark and I was being eaten alive by the clothes!!

"Sakura?" I heard my name being called and my head popped out from the pile of clothes, "Sakura what was that?"

It was Sasuke's voice, if he saw what happened he'd kill me for sure! "Uh… nothing! What was what?" I started to rake and push the heap of clothes back into the closet when something caught the corner of my eye, it was a blue rubber ball.

"Mine I saw it first!!" I pounced and it hit the wall it was REALLY bouncy!! I shifted into my wolfie form I swiped it with my paw and it went flying out the door, I went after it and I didn't even notice that I was running straight into Itachis' room I only had my eye on the ball and when it smashed into a door… I unfortunately went crashing along with it.

"Ahhh!! No brakes!! No brakes!!" and that was how a door was lost that morning. I perked up from under all the bits and pieces of wood scattered across the floor and I spotted my prey, it stopped by the foot of a bed.

"Haha! I got you now!" I jumped on it and I caught it buahaha! I blinked and looked up, there before me were two big and red and dare I say VERY pissed off eyes.

"Holy Crap!!" I had just noticed that I was in the lair of the demon weasel. "hadabdaI-Ita-Itachi!" I started to panic and back up but I hit the wall he came out of the dark and I saw that he was a wolf too!

"NO Way how the heck are YOU a wolf!!" I decided that I wasn't gonna let him intimidate me! No weasel is gonna get the best of me!!

But that was before I saw how big the mother tucker was! He was huge! A lot bigger than any other wolf I had seen.

"Dude! Are you on steroids?!"

He snarled and lunged for me but I dodged and he ended up eating the wall instead! haha! I ran out the door and into Sasukes' room. I looked around and he wasn't there, "Saucy?! Where'd you go?"

It then hit me… "The Skate park!" I ran into the room and hit my iHome then Before I Forget by Slipknot started to blast from the speakers.



I ran into the closet and dove into the pile of clothes trying to find something useful to wear cuz combat boots were Not gonna help me this time. I decided to wear my Black chained capris and my HIM t-shirt along with my two belts and wristband; I finally found my shoes after an eternity, I grabbed the skateboard and ran out the door.

"Ooooh when I see that ass tard he is dead!!"Once I got to the street I threw the board on the ground and jumped on it, there was a huge hill and I could see the skate park from there. And what do ya know? There was the spiky haired teme, I pushed off and I was headed down the hill, that good for nothing is gonna pay for ditching me And leaving me to his brothers mercy.

I made a sharp turn and had to slide against the floor with my hand so that I wouldn't fall over and I attacked Sasuke.

"You little nabagushca! You ditched me! And your brother almost killed—eh? You're not the butt-munch!" Who the heck was this guy? He sorta looked like Sasuke only he was a bit more how you say dead and emotionless, he was hecka of a lot paler than Sasuke oh yeah and not to mention his hair wasn't spiked that was for sure but it didn't matter! I grabbed him from the collar and shook him, "Who are you?!"

"My name is Sai…" he tilt his head, hey that was my thing!

"Sai?" I Shook my head, "anyway have you seen a butt, that has a hair cut that looks like a chicken?"

"A butt? Um… why would you be looking for a _butt?"_

I sweat dropped, was this guy for real? "Ok then a person have you seen a person like that?"

"Oh yes he's over there." He pointed over to the ramp and there he was along with Naruto and Hinata.

"Uh… thanks." I let go and marched over to them and then I saw that Sasuke was… was on a leash!

"What the hell… Sasuke?!" I was completely and utterly confuzzled at this.

He looked over and tried to run toward me but Naruto had a strong grip, "Sasuke stay!"

I walked over to them and I wouldn't doubt if I had a visible question mark over my head, "Uh… Naruto?"

Naruto jumped and he turned around, "Hehe um…. Hi there Sakura-chan hehe."

I sighed, "Wow so many questions first of all why the hell did you leave me! Your brother almost ate me!" I pointed at Sasuke, "And secondly why is he on a leash??" I looked over at Naruto.

"Well… Sasuke wouldn't come and they were gonna hold a competition and I knew he would win so I thought that maybe you were asleep ya know and and I didn't know you were coming! So I got a leash and collar and I brought him he kept saying that you were coming but I didn't believe him cuz usually you follow him around like a lost puppy ya know—ow!" I wacked him.



"First of all I DO NOT follow him around like a lost puppy he just so happens to be going in the same direction and what competition?!"

Then Sasuke finally started to explain, "It's a race down the hill and first one down gets some kind of prize."

"Prize? I thought you would've had enough with that?"

"Yeah which was why I was in such a pissy mood this morning, cuz I didn't wanna go and this idiot made me come hence this." He picked up the end of the leash, I nodded.

"Ah Ha! Mystery solved! So that's why! But you still left me all alone and not to mention I almost died!"

"Wait why?" Sasuke stared.

"Uh you're brother is a wolf on steroids man! Why the heck didn't you tell me? He tried to bite my head off… literally!"

He twitched, for a second I thought he was gonna turn on me but instead he stared up at the hill. He stood up and walked passed us but Naruto had him by the leash and didn't let him go any farther than 5 feet.

"Oh no you don't Sasuke! You're gonna win this race and you aren't leaving now! See what you do Sakura! You got him pissed off how he's gonna go kill his brother!"

I shrugged and finally realizing what Naruto said I did the normal thing.

"OW!" I punched his head.

"Hmph! Don't blame me for Sasuke's anger issues I just said that his brother is evil! And plus I don't need him to protect me I can kick Itachis butt any day!!"

I felt a hard shove behind me and I almost fell, I looked over and saw a guy—uh a big guy staring down at me, he was a lot taller than me and he had blue eyes and long blonde hair which was in a half pony tail and had a fringe over his left eye. He was wearing black jeans with 2 studded belts and a black t-shirt with the symbol of a red cloud.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

He raised and eye brow and laughed… he laughed at me!

"Why don't you watch it, little girls don't belong at a skateboard race much less this one, so hurry up and go home before you get hurt, un."

Wha-? Did he just? Oh no he didn't!

"Hey you major ego jack ass! I can beat your big mouthed face any day!" I was fuming just cause I was a girl didn't mean I wasn't as good as the guys.



He turned around with murder intent in his eyes, he didn't scare me.

"Oh yeah? Is that a threat? Un." he got right up close to me.

I got closer, "No it's a promise!" just at that moment Sasuke stepped in between us, and glared at the guy, I didn't need protecting! How many times did I have to tell him? But I got the feeling that Sasuke knew this blonde haired jerk. Before I could step up again Sasuke turned around grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Hey who was that dude? Do you know him? Why is he such a jerk? Has he ever heard of a pair of scissors?" Sasuke covered my mouth.

"His name is Deidara and I'm telling you don't provoke him, he isn't like us… they're pure blooded wolves, they could kill you in less than a second if they wanted to."

"I'm not afraid of some steroid overdosed wolves." And I really wasn't if I let people or in this case wolves bigger than me take advantage of me then they would push me around like I was nothing.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "And that's what I like about you, you aren't afraid of anything. In any case I don't want you to do anything stupid please." This is the first time I ever heard Sasuke sound so… well flippin' sincere!

"Well you told me a little too late, I already said I was gonna race him and I'm not about to back down now!" I walked passed him and he grabbed my arm, "I don't think so, I'm going to race for you."

I became wide eyed, "No way! Nuh uh! Not a chance! That'll make me look even worse! It's bad enough that they're cutting me down for being a girl! But there no way that I'm gonna let someone else fight my battles for me!" I pulled away, grabbed my board and ran toward the starting line and didn't look back.

"Oh so you were serious, un?" 'Deidara' seemed surprised that I actually arrived.

"Yeah, are you surprised? Dei-_chaaan."_ I gave him a little smile.

"I'm a guy in case you were too stupid to see that, un." He glared at me, I glared right back.

"Well it's hard to tell with your hair and all."

"Heh I'll show you why girls aren't allowed to race, un."

"And I'll show you why you messed with the wrong girl _un!"_

"_Tsk."_

"Alright everyone our first race is about to begin!! Ready! Set!... GO!" the cap gun fired and we pushed off the skateboards and down the huge hill. But before I got 5 feet away from the starting line a felt someone pull me back and I fell to the floor I looked up and Sasuke had taken my place in the race (oo it rhymed!)



"SASUKE-TEME!!" I ran up and picked up my board again only to be stopped by the ref, "Sorry only 2 per race."

I glared at him, "You're gonna let me in that race if you don't wanna wake up under a rock!" I didn't let him respond I got on the skateboard and raced down the hill, it wasn't long before I caught up to them and pull up in front of them too.

"Ha! Looks like girls do rock huh?!" I looked back and they both looked in shock mostly Sasuke though.

"Sakura! I told you not to race!"

"And since when do I listen to you?!"

We were reaching the finish line and I could already see Hinata and Naruto by the side lines cheering. There was a big jump right before the finish line and I was too busy arguing with Sasuke that I didn't see Deidara swerving toward me, I hit the ramp the same time he did, I did some mid air flips and once we hit the pavement again Deidara shoved me and made me lose my balance… That idiot! It would have been such a big deal if we weren't going as fast as we were. I fell, no flew off and board and into the hay that lined the hill, I didn't even notice that I rolled before I slammed back first into the hay stacks.

"SAKURA!!" I heard someone yelling my name and I saw that Sasuke was running toward me and so was Hinata and Naruto. I sat up and rubbed my head, my whole body was hurting. I looked over and Deidara was beyond the finish line and he was smirking and laughing at me, "I told you little girls shouldn't race! Un!"

I snapped, "You filthy son of a bitch! You're the one who cheated you're no better that the scum under Naruto's bed!" I was about to lunge for him but I got a sharp pain and I couldn't stand.

"Sakura you're bleeding!" Naruto started yelling and running around in circles, "Ahhh! Saku-chan is hurt someone call the ambulance!"

"Naruto shut up!" I picked up a rock and threw it, it nailed him right on the head and he stopped and toppled over, Bulls eye!

I felt a trickle going down my leg, I looked over and saw that I was bleeding… a lot. My leg had a huge cut in it.

"Ehh! I bleed! Damn it!"

"Calm down Sakura or else you'll bleed to death!"

"Hinata!"

"Hehe just kidding! You should get a bandage though."

"I want a bandaid!"



"A bandaid isn't big enough!"

"I don't care I want—hey where'd Saucy go?"

I looked around, I didn't even notice that Sasuke left, what was with him today?

"Eh Naruto you mind giving me a ride? Sasuke ditched me again." He was still on the ground twitching, "S-sure S-Saku-chan." We got in his car and Hinata didn't stop teasing me about my wipe-out.

"Hahaha! You got pwned!"

"It wasn't my fault! I flew I didn't fall remember that!"

"Hey that's what I did! You can't fly!"

"I got attacked by gravity, pavement, and hay stacks!"

"Well I was attacked by a parking bumper and I flew!"

"Grr!"

After arguing during the entire car ride, we finally got home and I didn't want them to get hearing aids cuz of Sasuke and me yelling like I'm sure we were going to.

I had a towel over my cut leg and went to my room, I washed the dirt away and man did that flipping sting! I just noticed how bad it was it didn't stop bleeding and I was in pain!

I looked all over the stinkin bathroom for a bandage and I didn't find anything buuut since this was Saucy's house he must know where they were right? Right!

I limped over to his bedroom and all was…quiet.

"SAUCY! I need medical assistance! My leg hurts!!" I barged into the room and Sasuke was sitting on the bed with his head on his hands, "Saucy?" I limped over to him and he opened his eyes and stared at me, holy—his eyes were red! Like blood red!

"Get….out…." he was growing and talking at the same time.

I backed away I was freaked! This wasn't normal!

"_Well obviously! You idiot!"_

"Hey I'm not an idiot I'm just a good observer!"

"Something's seriously not right, wolves don't have eyes like that not even Itachi's were like that."

I looked over and there were the bandages, I picked them up and headed for my room I put them on, took some pain killers and laid on my bed… I took out my Emily the Strange journal and wrote down random stuff… mostly doodled. I started to write about the stuff that happened with Sasuke, I actually 

remembered everything, I don't even know why I was writing only about Sasuke… I was clearly losing my mind.

I actually started to fall asleep and I eventually did, I woke up and it was dark already I heard someone downstairs. I got up and I couldn't stand on my foot so I did the smart thing I hopped! I looked over the stair and Sasuke was going through the fridge. I sneaked down the stairs and I walked toward him…

"Hi Sasuke! Watcha dooooin?"

"Ahh!" haha! He Jumped! He threw something up and it shattered, suddenly there was red stuff all over the floor.

"OOO Saucy you spilt kool-aid all over the floor! You're gonna have to clean that up ya know. Yuck that kool-aid stinks!"

"Sakura! What are you doing up so late?!"

"Late? It's only 8." I tilt my head. "Ehh…"

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Oh em gee Becky we should have a party!"

"Eh? A party? Why?"

"Cause I'm bored! Can we please!!"

"Oy Sasuke your pin ball game thing isn't working!" I heard Naruto's voice I looked over and he was walking out of the game room along with Hinata.

"EH?! Hey they're here? Why didn't you tell me! HInata!" I ran over and glomped her. "It's been horrible! Sacuy's been such a butt munch to me! OMG you know what we should do?!

"What? What? What?"

"We... should… have… a party!!"

"Yeah! Sasuke can we?!"

"Sigh."

--The next morning—

"Saucy I need food!!" I was laying on my coffin shaped Nightmare before Christmas pillow.

"Then come down and get some!" I heard him yell from downstairs.

I rolled over and now my face was facing the door and my arm was hanging off the bed, "But I'm injured!"



"I don't care get down here!"

"Ok _Mom!_"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!" grr, I got up and rolled over and opened my eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I flew backward and landed on something or rather… someone.

"NARUTO!! What are you doing here?!"

"Uh hu? Me? We slept over remember? We were watching Sweeny Todd and you passed out!"

"Then whose on the bed?" I peeked my head over and my face was slammed with a pillow.

I was twitching on the floor, "H-Hinata?"

"Yeah! Why'd you yell!? I was sleepin!"

"Well maybe if I had a little warning I wouldn't have yelled!"

"Grr what time is it anyway?" I looked at my Nightmare Before Christmas Clock, "It is… 11."

Hinata stood up and stretched, "I… want… coffee!"

"Coffee?" I tilt my head.

"Yeah? Omg Sakura you haven't had coffee??"

"Nu I wasn't allowed to, something about caffine."

"Uh… oh… yeah never mind coffee is bad!"

"Then if it's bad why do you want some?"

"Um… I don't! Not anymore."

"Ok so how about we go out and buy the stuff we'll need for the party?" Naruto stood up.

Alright lets go… but can I get some food first?" Naruto Rubbed his stomach, "I would kill for some ramen right now believe it."

"Well as long as you don't kill _us_."

"Haha never… you are my boredom killers!"



We headed out, we didn't even bother telling Sasuke ,it had been awhile since I had some friend time with Hinata and Naruto, first we went to this huge store we got 3 carts, one for each of us.

I found an army cap on one of the racks and put it on. I got a baseball ball and was bouncing it off the palm of my hand.

"Alright People we are on a very important mission! Operation: Pirate! Now we have got carts and we have 20 minutes to get as much food and supplies as we can for the party alright BUT Naruto you aren't allowed to only get ramen and Hinata you aren't allowed to only get purple things understand!?"

"What Why?!" they both said in unison.

"I said understand?!" I pointed the bat at them.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Alright ready?! Go!! Attack the food! All prisoners! Go! Go! Go!!"

We were off, I went straight, Naruto went to the right and Hinata went to the left. I ran as fast as I could slowly dodging the other people trying to find their food, I grabbed everything I could that looked good; poptarts, waffles, toaster struddles, cookies, cake, party favors, and so much ice cream it almost took up the whole cart. We met back at the line to pay and of course Naruto had almost all ramen but at least he had some other food like cupcakes! And he also got some… party hats?

"You think people will actually wear those?"

"Well if they're like us then… yeah!" Naruto gave a peace sign.

"Well you've got a point! Good work!" I gave him a salute.

"What have you got Hinata?"

"Roger! I gots pocky, marshmallows, sticks, cookie dough and an eggplant!"

"Wha--? An eggplant why the heck do you have an eggplant?!"

"It's purple…"

"Hmm… good point! It is! Good work!"

The line was fast and before we knew it we were 2 people behind, we put everything on the treadmill of food and then it hit me.

"Oh no! where's the jello?!" I started to panic, "We can't have a party without jello… I left it by the soup section!"

"Well then Run Saku Run!!" and I did I sprinted toward the aisle, but I could get there faster if I cut through the freezer isle, it was right across from the exit.



But what I didn't see was the wet floor sign and I slid! Stupid illegible warning signs! I spun around so many times I was dizzy and all I saw were a bunch of blurry images. Suddenly I felt like a hit something I was fell and hit my head on something hard.

"Owie what was that?" I rubbed my head and looked behind me and I became wide-eyed I had crashed into a giant pyramid of soup cans. It loomed over me like an avalanche about to fly. (Big words huh?)

"Eya!! Run away!" I crawled up and started to run, the cans fells over and I slipped on one and I crashed into somebody or should I say somebody_s_.

"Clean up on aisle 3—Sasuke?" I looked the other way…"Sai?"

"Sakura! What are you doing here!?" Sasuke was red, I could tell he was really angry.

"Sakura-san? That's your name?"

"Hey whose that guy?!"

The cans were everywhere and an employee came running toward us and he was fuming mad!

"Hey what happened here?!"

"Ahhh! Sasuke I'll explain later and Sai looks like you're gonna be part of this." I grabbed both their hands and started running toward the exit where Naruto and Hinata were waiting for me with bags in their arms.

"Saku—" Naruto Started.

"No time to explain just run!!" I looked over my shoulder and the employee was running after us. Today was just not my day.

"What did you do now!?" Hinata was running at full speed.

"Gravity and cans don't mix!"

We flew into the cars and I was under two people… Sai and Sasuke.

"You guys are heavy get off!!" I tried to move but the damn car was too small to move. Naruto was driving Sasuke's car and Hinata took hers (Hinata's car was too full of the bags of food that no living creature coulds survive in it).

We got to the house and when Naruto opened the door we literally spilled out of it.

"What were you doing at the store?!" I pointed to Sasuke.

"Getting the stuff for _your_ party!"

"Oh right I knew that!... now how about you!" I pointed to Sai.



"Um… I was getting some pocky… and now I am not sure what I am doing here."

"Dude you're like a mother tucking robot! That's it I'm gonna take you to get coffee! Hey you guys set up the party for us please this guy needs caffine oh and call everyone up and tell them… it's gonna be a costume party!"

"A costume party?!" everyone said it in unison only Sasuke sounded distraught while Naruto and Hinata sounded really excited.

"Yeah we'll be back later!" I tugged Sai to the nearest coffee shop, I never had coffee so I didn't know what to order and neither did he so we just asked for the one with caffeine and they made us some brownish goop.

I tried it and It tasted reeeeaaaaalllly good, we had more than I think we should have had.

--2 hours later—

I opened the door and everything was set up there was a mix of themes n the room some of it was pirate the other vampire another ninja it was so fright!

"Heyguyswe'rebackomgyouwouldntbelieveitbuttheresacoffeeshoplike2blocksfromherethebrowniesarelikereallyreallyreallygooddidyouknowthatdidyoudidyou??"

Hinata came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Sakura did you by any chance have any coffee while you were there?"

"NoMaybeYes5cupsWhy?"

"Uh… yeah I'll take care of this, come here Sakura." Sasuke was walking toward me and by the look on his face I knew it wasn't something good.

"No Way Uchiha you'll never take me alive!" but he did anyway damn boy! He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"What the--! Hey put me down! Put me down now!!" I was wailing my arms and legs around and… it wasn't working.

He threw me into my room and slammed the door in my face.

"Hey you can't do this! I refuse to be a prisoner! Let me out!" I turned into my wolf form and I howled and scratched at the door. No one was gonna keep me locked up not ever Saucy!! "Let me out!!"

"No." just that word, and I heard nothing else. I heard the door bell ring a few times and I heard music. How could they start the party without me?! Just cuz I had a little too much caffeine and they lock me away! Well I wasn't gonna have none of it I tells you!



Grr I was going down to the party whether they wanted me or not… but first I had to fine a costume. I looked over to the closet and dove into it without fear! I rummaged out some random stuff and I found… a box. It had a tag on it, it read, "Don't overdo it. –Sasuke."

I tilt my head and ripped the box apart, inside there were black poofy looking pants and a white T-shirt with black cross bones on it with a red collar around the neck of the shirt and there was also a little red and black cross boned bandana…. It was a pirate maiden costume! When I picked it out there was a cat tail and cat ears…. WHAT?! Grr I got the outfit and my faithful scissors, yes I bought scissors! I cut and ripped it. I looked over at the mattress, the sheets, and the big pole that was once holding up the clothes in the closet and got an idea. I stabbed the mattress in the middle with the pole and tied the sheets around it. I stared down the door and kicked it with my foot and the door slammed open, "Success!"

5 minutes later the mattress was on the edge of the stairs. I was standing on the mattress plastic sword in hand, the bandana tied around my head, my wolf ears and tail out, my neat poofy pants were spiked on the bottom and now they were capris. My long white shirt, the sleeves and bottom spiked and it was now a mid drift with a black and white striped shirt underneath. Suddenly the Pirates of the Caribbean theme started to blast from the stereo, perfect timing.

"Un guard! Yee vasty ninjas! I have gone to the pirates and there's nothing you can do about it! Buhahaha…ha?" the mattress was moving back and forth and them… gravity took over the mattress started sliding down the stairs.

Sasuke looked over wide-eyed and so did everyone else, "Ah! Sakura what are you doing?!"

Too late the mattress slide down the stairs at full speed me trying to keep my balance (so glad I knew how to skateboard) "Ahh! Sasuke get out of the way!" he didn't, the mattress crashed into him then the wall, I closed my eyes and noticed that I was being held… but not by Sasuke.

"Sai! Let go!! Avast! Before I stab you with this Butcher knife!" I grabbed it off the table. Naruto came over and took it away and gave me a butter knife, "I mean this butter knife!" Hinata came over afterward and took it away and gave me a spoon, "Don't make me stab you with this spoon!... C'mon a spoon?! Why not a spork I mean a spork has pointy ends!

"But I did nothing wrong! You were going to be crushed by the mattress!"

"So?! Hmph!" my ears twitched, and I went over and sat on chair near the table. I took a caprisun and sipped on it.

"Hey Saku –chan!" I heard Naruto and I turned my head just in time to see him try to jump sit on the table only to have the table fall over when he jumped on it… we started to burst out laughing we couldn't stop.

I stood up and called everyone, "Alright everyone Sakura here to teach you about table safety as you just saw in an event that should never be repeated at home you saw Naruto jump onto a table 

resulting," I bent down and picked off the leg, "In the breaking of a metal table leg, 2 ninjas lost their lives from this… and um a um small puppy was ran over subsequently. So um the moral of this is um don't jump on tables." Naruto suddenly jumped in front of me, "Just don't do it! Just don't do it! Just don't do it!" I pushed him away.

"Yeah that neither."

Everyone started to laugh again and I noticed that Sasuke was still under the mattress. "Prepared to be pwned Sasuke!" I ran over threw the mattress to the side and sat on him.

"Gah! Sakura get off get off!!" Sasuke wasn't gonna get up I wouldn't allow it!

Sai stepped in, "Sasuke-san may I ask why are you red?"

"Hahahaha! Sasuke's blushing!" Naruto and Ino started to laugh.

"Eh you're so troublesome." I looked over and Shikamaru was slumped on the couch next to Temari who was staring at us.

Hinata came out of the kitchen eating some pasta.

"Hey! I want some!" I was still sitting on Sasuke. "Hey Naruto, come here." Naruto tilt his head and came, I quickly tripped him and held him down, "There you go Hinata come take a seat and share some of that with me!" I sat back on Sasuke… he looked annoyed haha.

Hinata reluctantly sat on Naruto. "Hey Hinata did you ever notice that people never eat pasta with their fingers, I mean they might do it at home but they never do it in public ya know? It's like we're at a restaurant and there's only one noodle left and no one wants to pick it up and it's too small and trivial for a fork to pick it up and it just sits there and sits there and it gets stale and no one wants it and then the waiter comes to take it away and you're like 'Whoa Whoa I'm still eating that!'"

Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah I feel sorry for the poor thing."

"Anyway are you gonna finish that?" I didn't wait for an answer I picked off the last pieces and slurped it up. "Yipe!" the noodle hit my nose and I went cross eyed trying to find it. Sai came over and wipe my nose off… The hell?! I bite the napkin and in the process bit Sai and I didn't let go.

"Ahh! Sakura-san what are you doing?!"

I was blank-eyed, and I mumbled, "If you touch me you're gonna get bit."

Shikamaru and Ino spoke up, "Hey when are you going to the Ski resort? Ya know it expires day after tomorrow."

"Eya! Are you kidding me?!" Saucy why didn't you tell me c'mon we gotta pack! Oh no and I just remembered school starts again next week!! Hey everyone we have a mission help us pack! Cuz you guys are coming with!"



"W-What? Are you cereal Saku-Chan we can come?!"

"Yeah you better hurry up!" It was gonna be time for a new adventure! New dangers! New mysteries! New ways to get in trouble! Oh man this trip was gonna be a blast!

_a/n: Hey you people who read fanfics! How was it? Well I hope you liked! It's time for another readers pick! What do you want to happen when their at the ski/ hot spring resort? If your idea is wacked up or random enough it'll be part of the story with your name on it wink so until I get you're ideas Saku over and out!_


End file.
